Battle Royale
by Weeping Angel
Summary: Tyson's been hiding a secret from his friends, but when they get challanged, and then he gets kidnapped, everything is revealed. Will his friends and teammates reject him now that they know the truth?
1. A Letter

Hey everyone. This is a new idea I had rolling around in my sorry excuse for a brain. This is my first Beyblades story, and I hope it's not too bad. I don't know everything that's happened in the show, so if I get it wrong, please excuse me. Sorry the first chapter's so short.

Weeping Angel

Battle Royale

By Weeping Angel.

Summary: Tyson's been hiding a secret from his friends, but when they get challenged, and then he gets kidnapped, everything is revealed. Will his friends and teammates reject him now that they know the truth?

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you recognize. I own only the plot, and the team 'the Royals'. Don't sue, cos I don't have any money.

"We've been challenged." Kai announced as the Beyblading team walked into the training stadium. The Bladebreakers were one of the best teams of Beybladers in the world.

Tyson sighed. They were always being challenged. "Who is it this time?" he asked. "Are they coming here?"

"No. They're paying for us to fly there." Ray said, taking the letter from Kai's hand, and reading through it. No one noticed Tyson pale as he saw the crest on the letter. "It's the Royals!" Ray said, his eyes widening slightly.

"The Royals!" Max exclaimed. "And they want to battle us? That is so cool!"

"Um, I'm not sure if we should, guys." Tyson said, gulping.

As one, everyone turned to stare at him.

"Tyson…are you …alright?" Kenny said, looking over the other boy.

Tyson backed away, shaking his head. "Alright? No, I'm…I'm sick!" he said, a little too quickly. "I can't go because I'm sick. But don't let me stop you. There's only three members of the Royals now – you can beat them, I know you can. You don't need me."

Kenny was next to the boy in an instant, one hand on his forehead. "Hmm, you don't have a fever, Tyson."

"He's scared." Kai scoffed.

Tyson stiffened. "I am not scared, Kai!" he replied.

"So what is it then, if you're not scared?"

Here, Tyson faulted. "I…I'm not going there again, and that's final!" Tyson turned to walk away, out of the arena, but Kai's voice stopped him. 

"You're coming, Tyson. Whether you like it or not." The cold voice stated.

Tyson turned and glared at Kai with such furiosity that Kai was momentarily stunned, although he didn't show it.

"Yu can't make me go, Kai." Tyson said in a low voice. "Not if I don't want to."

"As long as you're a member of this team, and I'm the captain, I can." Kai returned.

Tyson paused, before his shoulders slumped. "You're right." He said finally, sadly.

Kai was beginning to have a bad feeling.  

"I guess I have no choice, do I, Kai?" he continued in that same defeated tone.

'Something's wrong!' Kai's mind screamed, as Tyson continued, meeting his eyes. Kai was shocked at the emotion in them.

"But, you always have a choice." Tyson pulled his eyes away from Kai, turning instead to Max, Kenny and Ray. "I'm sorry, guys. I quit."

The team could only watch in shocked silence as Tyson ran out, into the rain that had been pouring all morning.

There. That's chapter 1. Please, R+R.


	2. Any Way Possible

Hey. Weeping Angel here. This is the next chapter of Battle Royale. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I didn't actually think I would get any reviews for this, as I personally don't think it's very good, but I guess the amount of reviews I got shows what I know, hey?

Disclaimer: If I own them, it's news to me!

Chapter 2

"Did that just happen?" Max asked, stunned, looking out after where Tyson had run. "Did Tyson just quit?"

"Why?" Ray asked. "Tyson loves blading!"

"Forget him." Kai said coldly, "and get on with practice. We still have a challenge to meet."

"But Tyson…" Kenny began.

"I said to drop it. If he wants be an idiot, let him." Kai snarled. "Start training for the Royals, and find out about them." He ordered. "I'll deal with Tyson." Kai turned, and walked out, his scarf flying behind him, as he began a search for Tyson.

"We'd better get started." Max said after a moment. "Chief, what do you know about the Royals? We may as well start there."

As if on cue, the bit-beast in Kenny's laptop began to speak. "The Royals are a group of 'bladers who are the best in the southern hemisphere. Three brothers make up the team." Dizzy explained. "Benjamin, Christopher, and Daniel. There used to be a fourth brother, and member of the team, named Andre, but he went missing around 5 years ago, presumed dead."

"Five years ago?" Ray mused. "That was the year before we became a team."

"We've been a team for four years?" Max asked. "Man, time sure does fly when you're having fun!"

"Yeah, I guess. We should start practising, Max." Ray said, pulling out his beyblade.

"You're on!"

Tyson sat underneath a tree, in the middle of a park, with his head resting on his knees. All he wore, Kai noticed, was his usual tee shirt and shorts. And it was pouring with rain. 

Instinctively, Kai mind went into 'Captain mode' as Tyson had called it. Tyson might get a cold sitting out here in the rain without adequate clothing, and then he wouldn't be able to battle. That was bad for the team, because no matter how he might act towards the boy, Tyson _was_ a talented beyblader. So, as captain, it was his job to look out for the wellbeing of the team. And that meant getting Tyson out of the rain. 

He started towards the other boy, before he remembered what had happened. Tyson had quit; he was no longer a part of the Bladebreakers, and therefore, no longer part of his problem.

But then he heard the sob.

Kai froze, not sure what to do. Should he let Tyson know he was there, or just leave?

Bet before he had a chance to make the decision, Tyson spoke.

"I know someone's there. What do you want?" Tyson's voice was emotionless, and he didn't raise his head from his knees.

Kai paused before answering. "Why did you quit the team?" he asked finally.

Tyson's head shot up, and Kai could see the surprise in his eyes. Probably at me being the one out here, he thought coldly.

After staring at him for a few seconds, Tyson dropped his head back onto his knees. "Why do you care? According to you, I'm not even good enough for the team, remember?"

"You didn't answer my question, Tyson." Kai stated.

"Fine, you want the answer? I grew up in the same town as the Royals, but I left. If I go back, and someone recognises me, I'll have to stay. I'm not going back!" Tyson was breathing heavily after this, and he glared at Kai. "And if you tell anyone…" he let the threat hang.

"Are you threatening me, Tyson?" Kai asked angrily.

Tyson stared at him with big eyes, as if he couldn't believe what he had done. "No! No, Kai, I…I'm sorry." He said finally. "I didn't mean to threaten you, I was just…" Tyson sighed. "You're the first person I've told about my past, Kai."

"Tyson, you live with your family. Your Grandpa, and we've all met your father. What are you afraid of?"

Tyson gave a short bark of laughter. "They're not my real family, Kai. When I first came here, I ran into Grandpa, and he agreed to help me. I'm not actually related to either of them." Tyson looked up at Kai, who was still standing, with tears shining in his eyes. "Kai, I didn't really want to quit. But, I can't risk going back there. I can't risk losing the few people I've found who like me for me."

Kai didn't reply, and Tyson dropped his head, seeing the silence as rejection. Suddenly, a hand shot into his view. Kai's hand. Tyson looked back up.

"Get up." Kai said. "You can't afford to get a cold."

Tyson smiled, and followed Kai inside.

A young boy stared down at the envelope in shock. He couldn't believe it! They had refused them! No one refused their invitations to battle!

"Is that the reply from the Bladebreakers, Chris?" Asked another boy, identical to the first. "When are they arriving?"

"They're not, Daniel." Chris replied tightly, turning to look at his twin. "They've rejected our summons."

"What?" Chris said, surprise creeping into his voice. "Why?"

"I don't know, exactly. The leader, Kai, wrote that it was for the health of one of their players."

"Bull. They're scared." Chris said. "What do we do?"

"We'll let Ben handle it." Daniel smiled. "He'll get them here. One way or another."

There! I got the Royals in! 

I've had questions about whether or not to make this story slash. I personally have no problems writing slash, but I don't know how many people out there have a problem reading it. So, I'm asking you to vote: Slash or not slash? And what parings, if any? Tell me in your reviews.

Weeping Angel


	3. Another Letter

Hey. Sorry this took me so long to get out, but this story is only on my school computer, and I don't get much time to write on it. But here is the next chapter. I know it's a bit short, but the next chapter (or what I have planned for it) will make up for it.

Many many thanks to all my reviewers. I didn't really expect to get that much of a response. And thanks to the people who answered the big question – to slash or not to slash. I'm still taking ideas for that, by the way.

Weeping Angel

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblades, or any of the characters you recognize. I do own the Royals, and the members of it, Benjamin, Christopher and Daniel, and I own the plot (or this version of it anyway. I'm sure someone out there has come up with this idea before me at some stage).

Chapter 3

Ray sighed as he sat down on the bus. The last week had been hectic. First, they had received an invitation to battle The Royals, an excellent Beyblading team, according to Kenny. Then Tyson had quit. Somehow, Kai had convinced Tyson to rejoin the team. None of the rest of the team knew how he had done it, since both Kai and Tyson refused to say what had happened. 

Since Kai had replied to the invitation the Royals had sent with a negative, the Bladebreakers had decided to separate for a while, for a well-earned week's vacation. Max gone over to America to see his mom and her Beyblading team, the All Stars. Kenny was staying in Japan, to do some more research on the Royals. No one knew why, but Kenny had just said it was better to be prepared for anything. Thinking back, Ray remembered that Kenny hadn't been too keen on refusing the Royals' invitation like they had. Ray himself was off back to China, to visit Lee and his old team. Tyson had demanded that Kai help him train for a week. Kai had agreed on the condition that Tyson had to train at a remote sanctuary where he had spent some time at in the past. Tyson had agreed, a fact that none of the Bladebreakers had expected. The sanctuary they were going to had no electricity, and no running water. Ray had laughed, joking with Max, about how Tyson would survive. 

So when he got a call from Kai, about 5 days into the week, he wasn't surprised.

Until he heard the news.

It was different. Very different. 

Kai knew that the information he had found out about Tyson shouldn't make him treat the boy any different, but it had. He was…nicer to him. But, in return, Tyson tried harder. He got up when Kai told him to without complaining, and trained hard. He still complained about the food, but Kai couldn't expect a miracle.

It was a little unnerving to the captain, having Tyson act this way. Sure, he still goofed off and ate heaps, but it was different. Tyson wasn't doing anything with the same enthusiasm he used to. And, Kai had noticed, he was always distracted, looking over his shoulder like he thought someone was watching him. 

They had been at the retreat for three days, and were leaving the next day to return home, so they would be back by the time the week was up. They had been taking it in turns to cook, and tonight was his turn. He had made a casserole for them, one Michael had taught them once the Championships were over. And it was sitting on the table getting cold. 

Kai didn't want to worry, but he couldn't help it. Tyson _never_ missed a meal; he could normally smell the food from a mile away, but the casserole had been on the table for nearly twenty minutes, and Tyson still hadn't come in yet. 

Growling softly under his throat, Kai left the cabin they had been staying in, after placing the casserole back in the oven to keep it warm, in search of Tyson.

The woods around the cabin were thick, full of old, tall trees. One of the training tasks Kai had given Tyson was that each morning, the blue haired bladder had to climb one of the trees, while he climbed another. It was a competition of sorts, which Kai had yet to loose, although, if he had to admit it, Tyson was getting better. 

Kai wove his way around the trees, keeping a close look out for the other boy. The forest was still; no birds cheeped, no small animals ran about his feet. 

A sound startled the stotic blader and out of instinct, Kai spun, in time to feel an arrow fly past his cheek, embedding itself deep in a tree behind him.

Frowning, Kai looked at where the arrow must have come from, but he couldn't see anything or anyone. Instead, he turned his attention to the arrow, and more importantly, the slip of paper he could now see that was attached to it. He walked over, and pulled the arrow shaft out of the tree, untying the note, and reading it.

            'If you want your blader back, you'll bring your team to us.'

It wasn't signed, but Kai could tell immediately who it was from. The Royals.

Growling, Kai made his way back to the cabin, but what he found shocked him.

On the table there was a white envelope. It hadn't been there when he left to search for Tyson.

Gingerly, he slit the envelop open, and pulled out four small pieces of thick card. A quick glance confirmed their purpose. Four plane tickets.


	4. Tyson Wakes Up and Talks In China

And here is chapter 4. Thanks to all my reviewers! You made me happy! ^_^

And BIG thanks to my new Beta reader, Lady War BladeAngel. 

Why oh why do I have the feeling some of you out there aren't going to be happy with me for this chapter? Oh well…

Disclaimer: I refuse to say it. I don't know why I need to tell you people that I don't own Beyblades again… Oh damn, I said it. If you don't recognise them, I probably do own them.

Guess what?? I got the White Tigers in here… or at least one of them. The others are mentioned, though.

Plez, R+R

Weeping Angel

Chapter 4

The first thing Tyson noticed when he woke was his pounding headache. The second thing was that the bed he was lying on was actually comfortable, so he couldn't be at the cabin where he was meant to be, with Kai. And the room he was in, once his eyes adjusted, was definitely not the cabin. 

Possibilities ran through Tyson's mind. It wasn't a hospital – the smell was wrong. He wasn't at the cabin, and he wasn't in his bed at home. 

So, where was he?

"Ah, so you're finally awake," A voice commented. Tyson's head shot around to face the door, where he saw a young boy, only a couple of years younger then him. Tyson stared in shock, realisation hitting him.

'Daniel…' he thought, looking at the boy. 'He hasn't changed that much. If Danny's here, that means I was taken by the Royals…Damn, I had hoped they'd stopped doing that…' Tyson shook his head, then spoke, remembering not to use the other's name, until they had been officially introduced.

"Where am I?"

"You're in our castle," Daniel replied, openly staring at the other boy.

"You're one of the Royals," Tyson said, as if he had just realised it.

Daniel smiled. "And you're Tyson of the Bladebreakers. Rumour has it that you're the reason your team leader refused our invitation."

Tyson fidgeted nervously. "Um, yeah…My um…my passport ran out," He replied lamely.

"Really?" a new voice cut in. Both Tyson and Daniel turned to the door, and Daniel shot up straight.

"Benjamin," He murmured in greeting.

Tyson, however, was staring in shock at the newcomer. Both Benjamin and Daniel had dark hair, a deep brown mixed in with blonde streaks, and blue eyes. Their similar build made it easy to tell that they were, in fact, brothers. 

Benjamin didn't say anything to his brother, but calmly looked Tyson over. "So you're the hot shot?" Benjamin commented. Tyson didn't answer, suddenly finding the floor very interesting. "Are you going to say anything, or just sit there and ignore me?" Benjamin demanded.

"Would it make any difference, Ben?" Tyson said quietly. "What would you like me to say?"

"So you know who we are," Benjamin said, nodding. "And have you worked out why you're here?"

"Let me take a shot in the dark," Tyson muttered sarcastically. "You decided you had had enough of cheating to win your battles, and you decided to get some tips from me, the World Champion!"

The snarl Benjamin gave didn't surprise Tyson – the other boy had always been famous for his temper. But the punch that accompanied it stung. Tyson hunched over, clutching his stomach, where the hit had landed.

"Was that really necessary, Benjamin?" Tyson wheezed. He knew he was provoking the other boy, but he needed to. Benjamin hated him because of what he'd done. He needed to make sure that the other didn't discover his secret. 

"Leave him," Benjamin commanded, staring at Tyson for a long moment. "We'll have to teach him manners." He turned to Daniel. "Do not feed him, until he has come to his senses, and begins to treat me with the proper respect Royalty deserves."

Smirking at the stunned boy, Benjamin walked out of the door, Daniel hurrying behind him. The door closed and locked with a loud 'click'.

Only once this had been done, and Tyson was left alone to his thoughts did Benjamin's words penetrate Tyson's mind. 

"No food?" 

Lee stared at the ground as Ray explained why his visit was to be cut so short. He growled low in his throat. 

Someone; someone who Kai suspected was connected with the team, The Royals, had kidnapped Tyson. The rest of the Bladebreakers were being blackmailed to go to who knows where, to rescue him. 

Ray didn't tell him much, but from what Lee had gathered, the Bladebreakers had been challenged to a battle by the Royals, and they had refused. Ray had said something about Tyson quitting the team, but Lee figured he had just heard it wrong. Tyson wouldn't quit. 

The reactions of Lee's team members were different. Mariah immediately wanted to help Ray and the Bladebreakers rescue Tyson, while Kevin wasn't so sure that they should be jumping into the fray. He had never truly forgiven Tyson for beating him when the Bladebreakers first came to China, four years ago. Gary was more leaning towards helping them out, considering how Tyson and he had become good friends, Tyson looking over Gary's faults to see the sensitive soul inside, and Gary finding someone who loved food and could eat as much as he did. 

Lee frowned. He knew Tyson's secret, had known it for the last couple of years, since their first battle. The White Tiger had recognised the blader for who he really was, despite all of the changes he'd made to his appearance over the year. 

That was the reason he had been so rude to Tyson in the Asian Tournament. The Bladebreakers, Lee had thought, had come to the tournament on Tyson's fame. They wouldn't have any talent, any abilities.

But then he had noticed that Tyson didn't act like he should have. He didn't act on the fame he had; instead, no one even mentioned it. It confused him.

Lee had confronted Tyson after the final battle, between him and Ray. 

***Flashback***

Lee cornered Tyson on his way to the kitchens. 

"Tyson!" the White Tiger called out. The blue haired boy stopped, and turned, a grin settling on his face when he saw who had called him.

"Oh, hey, Lee!" he called, waiting for the other boy to catch up. "Did you want something?"

"Yeah, actually. Have you got a minute?"

"Yeah, sure. What is it?" the blue-haired boy replied.

"I'm curious," Lee began. "Do your team mates know your little secret?"

Tyson paled. "I…I don't know what you're talking about."

"Really?" Lee questioned, crossing his arms over his chest. "Then why do you look like you're going to faint?"

Tyson seemed to regain some colour in his face, and some of his senses, because the next thing Lee knew the younger boy had dragged him into an empty hallway. Tyson faced him, his eyes burning with a mixture of fear and anger.

"Whatever you think you know about me, you're wrong, Lee," Tyson said, flatly. "I'm Tyson. No one else."

"Why haven't you told them?" Lee persisted stubbornly.

"There's nothing to tell."

Tyson turned his back on Lee and walked away, leaving a stunned White Tiger alone.

Later, he had met up with Tyson again, but from the other boy's attitude, either Tyson had forgotten the entire encounter, or he was ignoring it. Tyson was just as friendly to him as he was to the other members of both teams. Lee decided to let the matter drop.

The Bladebreakers had stayed in China for another couple of days before heading to America for the next tournament. The night before they had left, Lee received a note, asking him to meet someone at the base of the China Tower.

He wasn't surprised to find Tyson there. He was sitting on the steps leading into the entrance, and motioned for Lee to join him.

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes, before Tyson broke it.

"Tell me what you know about…" he looked like he was trying not to say the word.

"About you?" Lee filled in. Tyson nodded.

So he did. He told Tyson everything he had heard, seen; everything he knew. Tyson didn't speak, didn't confirm or deny any of it, only listened.

Eventually, as the sun began to rise over the top of the sky, Tyson yawned. "I've got to go. The plane leaves soon, and I've got to finish packing."

"Wait," Lee called. Tyson turned back. "I just want to know…"

"Yes, it's true," Tyson sighed. "But, they're still looking for me, for _him_. Please, Lee, don't tell anyone. You cant tell anyone."

"I promise, _Tyson_."

***End Flashback***

That was four years ago, and Lee had kept his word.

"Ray, wait a second," he called as the blade haired blader turned to leave. "Ray, I need to tell you something."

"What is it, Lee?"

"If the Royals find out who Tyson really is, they wont let him leave. Remember that."


	5. And Meanwhile

Hey everyone! Here's chapter 5! This chapter may be a little bit confusing, but I think people will like it.

Many thanks to my beta reader, Lady Blade WarAngel, who also gave me my first muse, Meeko! I'm happy!

Replies!

First, a big thank you to everyone! I didn't think people would like this, cos this was my first try at writing Beyblades.

**__**

BladeBreaker Girl: Tyson's past will be revealed, in all it's glory, soon. 

**__**

Shinigami Seth: Thank you ^_^ Such praise!

**__**

Forevandami: Thank you! I'm glad you like it.

**__**

DarkSpider: Thanks! I continued!

**__**

ShadowDragon22: Well, here's the next part. I don't know if it will leave you with more questions or not, though.

**__**

Bee: Done! And here is the result!

**__**

Firehedgehog: Thank you! I spent two days reading your stuff, but at school, where they wont let me review! But, I loved everything I read! 

**__**

Lady Blade WarAngel: Thanks! And thanks for Meeko! My new Muse!

**__**

Mistress of Anime: Yep, Lee knew, and he sorta breaks his promise in the next chapter. ^_^ not telling how, or who to, though!

**__**

Jewel: Yep! And I'm stirring it as we speak. And no, Tyson's not gonna starve to death. Ben may be a complete and utter bastard, but Danny and Chris arent!

**__**

JadesRose: Yep, Lee kept his word - for now…*evil grin*

**__**

Pretty Kitty: I updated! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblades, or any concept of it. I own the Royals, the members within, and Magen. Don't sue. It'll cost you more to sue me than what you'll end up getting.

Please, R+R.

Side note: I don't know if Kenny has a sister, but I gave him one, AND gave a semi- valid reason for her not to be mentioned. I do not, under any circumstances, hold the same views that I have given Kenny's parents. But, some people out there do hold such views. 

Enough of my rambling. On with the fic.

Chapter 5

Kenny sat by the window, wallowing in self-pity. It was his fault, and he knew it. No one, not even Dizzy could make him feel better about this situation. 

Tyson had been kidnapped, and he knew it was his fault. 

Tyson had been kidnapped, and if he had tried, he might have been able to prevent it.

He had dreaded the phone call, but expected it. It would come to someone in the team, and he had guessed it would come to him, with both Ray and Max being out of the country. It wouldn't have come to Kai, as he had no weaknesses to speak of; and it was about Tyson, so they wouldn't have contacted him.

He had expected the phone call, yes, but he hadn't anticipated what it would entail. 

They had forced his hand, and he had done what they had told him to. 

But, as Dizzy had told him, it was a matter of life or death, with Magen as the prize and the payment.

But that still didn't stop him from feeling guilty.

Kenny hadn't seen his sister in nearly 10 years, since their parents had sent her away to a boarding school, where they were better equipped to deal with her problems.

That was the reason Kenny was always at his computer, typing away. Aside from trying to perfect their teams' beyblades, he was constantly trying to find some way to help Magen, help her deal her sufferings, or maybe even cure her. Then she could come back, and they would be a happy family again.

Magen was autistic. And as their parents wanted nothing less than perfection from their children, they had never tried to learn to live with her. They simply sent her away when she turned 6. Kenny had been devastated. His sister, his twin sister, gone, just like that.

When he was eight, he had asked his mom if they could visit Magen. It was nearing their birthdays, and he thought it would be a nice surprise. The only answer he got was a smack across the face. Then his father told him that he didn't have a sister, and if he did, she certainly wouldn't be _different_. Her name, from that day on, was forbidden in his household.

It was her that the Royals' had blackmailed him with.

Ray looked at Lee, puzzlement in his eyes. "Lee, what are you doing?"

"I'm coming with you," the leader of the White Tigers said, calmly. A little too calmly for Ray's tastes.

"Lee! We don't even know where we're going!"

"I have to, Ray."

And Lee would say no more on the subject.

They were at the Hong Kong Airport, waiting for the plane to come in. Ray looked at the ticket in his hand again. He must have gone over it a dozen times since Kai had sent it to him by express post (it had arrived in about 6 hours, after Kai had paid for it to be classed as 'Urgent Mail). The ticket was blank, except for a few lines of black, typed writing, giving an airport (Hong Kong International), a Terminal (Terminal 55) and a time (6.50am), but that was all. The rest of the card was blank, which in itself was strange to Ray. He had spoken to the workers near the terminal that he and Lee were at, asking them where the plane he was supposed to catch was heading, but either they truly didn't know, or they had orders not to say. Ray didn't know which of these possibilities worried him more.

"Lee, you cant come with us," Ray tried again to convince his once teammate. Lee just looked at him, and Ray sighed. "Lee, you don't even have a ticket," he said finally.

Lee smirked. "I'll sneak on," he replied simply.

"That…wont be necessary, I assure you," said a voice from behind Lee. Ray stared at the figure, while Lee turned and did the same. The person, a boy a bit younger then them, with golden streaks through brown hair, smiled calmly at them. "I'm sure we can get another ticket for your friend, if you are so bent on going."

"Who are you?" Lee asked, suspicion tainting his voice.

The boy just smiled again. "A friend…." He said softly. "Or more truthfully, we have a mutual friend…"

"Tyson," Ray said.

"Yes."

"Who are you?" Lee repeated, pulling out his blade, "and where is Tyson?"

"Do not worry about your friend just now," The boy stated, glancing behind them and out of the huge glass window that overlooked the runway. "He is currently safe."

"What's your name?" Ray asked, also pulling out his blade, and taking a defensive pose.

"Easy," the boy said, raising his hands in a submissive gesture. "I'm not here to hurt you, or stop you from reaching your goal. I am merely trying to help you."

"You could help us by telling us where Tyson is," Ray pointed out.

The boy smiled. "I would, but I cant. We all have to follow rules, you know," the boy sighed, looking out the window again. "Your plane is coming," he stated calmly. Both Lee and Ray turned to see a mini jet, painted gold, black and silver, land. "I'd better get going. I have one more piece of advice for you though. Trust no one," He turned and began to walk away, then stopped, throwing a piece of paper behind him.

Lee caught it, looking after the boy.

"We'll meet again, I promise," the boy called, his voice drifting back to them.

Lee looked down at the paper in his hand. There was a piece of paper with writing on it, writing he couldn't understand, but hopefully one of the others would be able to, and stapled to that was another ticket.

"I guess I am coming after all."

Ray scowled. "What does that say?" he asked, indicating the other piece of paper.

"Don't know," Lee said, tossing it to him, after taking off his ticket. "I can't read it."

Ray looked it over, before replying, "Neither can I. I bet Kenny could, though."

The outside of the plane, aside from the colour scheme, was not much different from any other plane at the airport. The inside of the plane, however, was a completely different matter.

The first difference Ray had noticed was the interior reeked of wealth. The inside was painted in different hues of blue and purple, with green and white trims. The entire effect was…nice, Ray thought as he sat down, noticing that there was no one else in the plane. Or so he thought.

"Ray!" called a voice, and a blonde blur was launched at him.

"Max," Ray choked out, "Max, I cant breathe!"

"Oh," Sheepishly, Max let go, and sat back, "Sorry."

Then the blonde boy noticed Lee. "Oh, hey Lee! What are you doing here?"

"I'm coming to help find Tyson," Lee replied, "I have a feeling we're going to need all the help we can get."

Max sobered when he was reminded of the reason they were all there. "You're right," he said, his eyes glinting with resolve. "But I know we'll win! We'll save Tyson and then beat the crap outta the Royals' arses!" 

"Excuse me?" A woman dressed in an airhostess' uniform stood near them. "The plane will soon be taking off, heading for Japan to pick up the rest of the passengers. Please take your seats," she instructed.

The three bladers' did as instructed.

Once all the safety checks had been completed, the plane took off, heading across the water to Japan.

"Kai?" 

The blader looked up when he heard his name to see Kenny standing before him, his laptop secure in his arms.

"What is it?" Kai asked, trying not to show his annoyance to the Chief.

"Kai, I need to tell you something." 

Kai raised an eyebrow. He had been able to tell Kenny was brooding over something the entire time they had been at the airport. He knew it would only be a matter of time before the other boy told him. Kenny, unlike himself, was not one to keep things inside for too long.

"It's about Tyson...and the Royals."

Kai nodded stiffly. He had guessed as much. "What is it?" he repeated.

"Kai, I know you must be thinking it's your fault that the Royals took Tyson, but the truth of the matter is, it isn't," Kenny took a breath before continuing. "The truth is, they knew where you were and they knew what you would do."

"I know. I could tell," Kai said, the impatience beginning to sound in his voice. "Chief, is there something you'd like to tell me that I don't already know, or what?"

Kenny gulped at the anger on Kai's face. "N-no. I…never mind. It wasn't important."

There! Who do you think the boy was that met Lee and Ray? What was Kenny going to tell Kai? And what does that note say? Sorry for not having Tyson in this chapter. He will be in the next one.

I have school holidays coming up in two weeks, so I wont be able to post for two weeks after that. I hope to have another chapter out before I go on holidays.


	6. Relevations

Hi everyone! Another installment of Battle Royale! I hope you guys all like this chapter. This one answers the question most people have been asking since I first started writing this fic: Is Tyson Andre?

Well, the simple answer is, read, and you will find out.

Also, I need to make an apology. This fic may not be coming out quite as quickly as it has been the last couple of weeks. My parents think I spend too much time on the computer, so I get only a couple of hours a day, and that's mainly to do school work. This story has been mainly written at school, since I started it, but I have school holidays coming up, which last for two weeks. Once again, sorry. I will try to get the next chapter out before I go on holidays, though.

Ok, Reviews:

**__**

Darkspider: It shouldn't be a big honour for me to mention you, but I'm honoured that you think so. ^_^ No, really, it's more of an honour for me to have you read my stuff. So, thanks!

Shinigami29: Thanks. I hope I got the next chapter out quickly enough for you.

Lady Blade WarAngel: Thank you. I'm glad you are liking this.

Mistress of Anime: Yeah, blackmail does suck, doesn't it? 

BladeBreaker Girl: I did more! See??? I did!

Again, thanks to my beta-reader, Lady Blade WarAngel for helping me with this.

Disclaimer: If I've said it once, I've said it a million and six times, don't exaggerate!!! Er, I meant that I don't own any thing you recognise. I own the team, the Royals, Andre, Ben, Chris and Daniel. 

Please, R+R

Weeping Angel

Chapter 6

Daniel sat on the bed in his brothers' room, waiting for Chris to return. His twin had been on an errand from Ben, going to ensure that everyone the eldest brother wanted there would come. He had just been down to see Tyson, the prisoner. That had been ... interesting, to say the least. Tyson had, accidentally, revealed that he knew more about the team, and the team members, than he should have. 

Then anyone should have.

Daniel was debating whether or not to tell Ben about this new development. Obviously, Tyson was not who he appeared to be, but who could have that much information on he and his brothers, and not have them know about it.

Daniel had a theory, and a plan to test out that theory, but he was waiting for Chris to get home first.

'Maybe...maybe it's finally going to happen... Maybe, but I can't be sure... I just hope I'm right...'

*~*~*~

The plane landed in the Tokyo airport, according to the pilot. The three boys on the plane still had no idea just where they were heading, but they had guessed that they were picking up Kai and Kenny.

Sure enough, a few minutes after the plane stopped, the two remaining members of the Bladebreakers got on the plane, and took their seats. Kenny, as usual, was hugging his laptop to his chest, holding it in a protective manner.

Kai looked around the interior of the plane, glancing over the colour designs, to note that the plane had only a limited number of seats. And all but three of them were full.

"Lee?" Kenny asked, as he noticed the White Tiger. "What are you doing here?"

"I got given a ticket," Lee replied, "and I felt I owed it to Tyson to come and help you guys out."

"Oh. That's nice of you," Kenny said.

Lee smirked. "Besides, if we don't get him back, then I'll miss out on the entertainment of a buffet dinner!" he added. 

Max and Ray laughed, remembering the time before the semi-finals of the American Tournament, when Tyson had overeaten at a buffet. It hadn't been pretty.

"Please take your seats. The plane will be taking off shortly." An airhostess announced. Kai took a seat next to Lee, and Kenny took the seat next to Max. Ray, who was sitting behind Max and Kenny, passed over a piece of paper to the Chief.

"What's this?" The Chief asked, looking it over. 

"We don't know," Lee said. "We were hoping you could tell us what it said."

Kenny paused, as if deciphering the note. Finally he looked up and sighed. "Kai, you read Russian, don't you?" he asked.

"Yes. Why?" 

"Because it's in Russian?" Lee asked, half seriously. He had thought he recognised the style of writing, but not the actual content.

"Exactly, Lee," Kenny agreed, handing the letter to Kai. "Can you read it, Kai?"

There was a brief pause, and then Kai took the letter from Kenny. Tense silence filled the plane, while Kai looked through the note. Then he smirked, and everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"It's too complex for me."

"What?" Max asked, disbelief colouring his voice. "What do you mean, Kai?"

"I mean, I haven't studied Russian for a number of years," Kai explained. "And this is in a dialect that I'm not completely familiar with." 

"So what do we do?" Max asked. 

"Well, from what I worked out, it looks like some sort of instructions. Probably on how to get to where ever it is we're going." 

"Any idea where we're going?" Ray spoke up. 

"The Royals don't actually have a fixed address, not one that we can find, anyway," Kenny said, typing away furiously on his keyboard. "They are located somewhere in the Southern Hemisphere. In the Australasian area, I believe."

"The Austra – what?"

"The Australasian area incorporates Australia, Asia and the islands nearby, like Indonesia and the Philippines," Kenny explained.

"Oh."

"But we'll be on the plane for a while yet," Kenny continued, as the plane started down the runway, preparing for takeoff. "We should all get some sleep. We don't know what we'll have to do when we arrive," The chief suggested.

"Good idea, Chief," Ray said, lounging slightly. 

Kai closed his eyes, but with no intention of going to sleep. He still needed to work out how they were going to rescue Tyson. 

*~*~*~

Tyson froze as he heard Benjamin's voice in the hallway, and prayed to every god he knew that Ben hadn't spoken to Daniel yet. He knew he had messed up. Daniel had been giving him a small tour of the castle – not like he needed it – and had shown the blue – haired boy his and Chris' room. Inside, Tyson had noticed Kryre, a small bear that Andre had given Daniel when he had been 8, the year before the eldest Royal had run away. But, the Kryre Tyson remembered had two green eyes, this one had one green and one blue eye. Tyson, being the idiot he sometimes was, pointed this out to Daniel. 

To make matters worse, when he and Daniel had gotten into a conversation about the pros and cons of learning weapons in schools – Tyson didn't even remember _how_ they got onto _this_ topic! – he had accidentally named Chris' sword, by name. 

Daniel had seemed to close off after that, and he took Tyson back to his room shortly after, saying he would be back later. 

Tyson had a bad feeling pooling in the pit of his stomach, telling him that he had blown it. Hopefully, they wouldn't be too mad.

Tyson chuckled dryly. Too mad? All he had done was run away, and leave their family. Of course they wouldn't be mad. They would be furious, Ben in particular. Tyson wasn't sure exactly how Daniel and Chris would react, but Ben had always been the hot head of the family, and it looked like things hadn't changed.

Suddenly the door opened again, and someone walked in, obviously a servant. "The Masters would like to you to come to the drawing room. Please follow me." The man requested, turning to leave. He didn't even wait for Tyson to follow.

'I wonder if this is it…' Tyson mused as he followed the man down a hall, in the direction he knew led to the twins bedrooms, not the drawing room.

*~*~*~

"The plane is about to start it's decent for landing. Please fasten your seatbelts," the captain's voice came over the intercom. Everyone did as requested. Kai was sitting next to Lee, Ray next to Max and Kenny had the empty chair next to him. Max had suggested that maybe the empty chair was for Tyson when they brought him home. Lee had shaken his head at that, but wouldn't say why.

Kai was getting suspicious. Lee's actions said that the Chinese boy knew more than what he was telling. Kai had already spoken to Ray, and found out about Lee's little warning, before he had decided he was coming along too. He made a promise to himself that he would talk to Lee soon, before they landed, and find out just what the other boy knew.

Lee was getting nervous. Kai kept looking at him, and it was beginning to get on his nerves.

"Kai, did you want something, or were you just going to keep staring at me?" he finally asked angrily, "Because, it's getting on my nerves."

"You're right. I do want to talk to you," Kai said, leaning back in his seat and closing his eyes.

"What about?"

"Tyson," Kai replied. "I'm guessing he told you about his past." It was a statement, not a question.

Lee nodded. "Sort of. Did he tell you?"

Kai nodded too. "When he quit…he told me his reasons for quitting, before I let him back on the team," Kai said. 

"Well, at least I'm not the only one who has to worry about what will happen if the Royals find out," Lee said, letting out a sigh of relief. "I can't believe Tyson hid it from you all these years, though. I mean, he doesn't look like those old pictures of Andre, but…"

"What?" Kai voice was deathly quiet, as he tried to process what he had just heard. "Are you telling me that Tyson, is Andre, from the Royals?"

Lee froze. "I thought…I thought Tyson had told you…" he murmured.

"No. He hadn't told me that," Kai replied, in a voice like steel. 

"Damn," was all Lee could think to say.

*~*~*~

The servant led Tyson down one corridor after another. Finally, he stopped in front of two large wooden doors. Chris and Daniels' rooms.

"The Masters are in here," he said, opening the door on the left. Inside, two identical boys stood waiting. As Tyson entered, one of them sat down on the bed, while the other went to lean against the wall. 

"You wanted to see me?" Tyson asked, entering. He closed the door behind him.

"Yes, Tyson," Daniel said, from the wall. "My brother Daniel has told me a lot about you," he said, gesturing at Chris.

'They're trying to trick me.' Tyson thought. 'They want me to stuff up…which means they already know…'

"Daniel, don't bother," Tyson said with a sigh. "Just tell me what you want."

Daniel's eyes lit up. "I knew it!" he crowed. "I knew it was you!"

Before Tyson could do or say anything, Daniel had shot up and hugged him. "I missed you, Andre. But you came home!"

Tyson then felt someone embrace him from behind, and knew it was Chris. "Danny, Chris…" he breathed, hugging his brothers back.

After a few seconds, he pulled back. "I missed you guys too."

"Why did you leave?" Chris asked.

"What have you been doing?" Daniel asked at the same time.

"I…" Tyson paused, thinking. "Well…" he began.

*~*~*~

The plane landed, but the teenagers were told to stay on. Another person would be joining them momentarily.

All of the bladders were curious who it was.

But when the person walked on, all they could do was stare.

"YOU?!"


	7. Complications

Hey everyone! The next chapter, and before I go on holidays! You people are lucky!

**__**

Orange: yeah, they're together, but whether Tyson stays with his brothers or not is something that I'm not going to answer just yet! ^_^ thanks for the review

White Dragon: The twins aren't really angry, more thankful that their brother is home, and alive. As for Ben, well….

Luki Dimension: That boy will be revealed in the next chapter. He has already been featured in the story though.

Beyblade fan: With the Royals, it's easiest to remember which order they go in by their names - A_ndre, _B_enjamin, _C_hristopher, _D_aniel. So Andre, or Tyson is the eldest._

Jewel: How Ben responds is going to be fun to write, but that wont be for another couple of chapters. They manage to hide it from him for quite a while. ^_^

Lady Blade WarAngel: Thanks, Lady Blade. And thanks for your help with this chapter.

pinkdevil: I'm glad you like this! I'm really enjoying writing it, and having my readers like it too makes me want to write more.

Dead kitty: I'm still deciding on the slash issue, but thanks for your vote!

BladeBreaker Girl: Well, just scroll down and you'll see who it was! ~_^

Shinigami29: I like your cliffhangers! Hanging from cliffs is fun!

Wishful Thinker: *blushes* Are we talking about the same story? You really think it's that good? Thank you!!!!!

cc: thank you. I will continue!

Woodelf193: Thank you.

Kenren19: What happens when Ben finds out will be quite interesting, but I'm not sure you'll want it to happen after this chapter! ^_^

Man, that was a lot! If I missed anyone, I'm sorry. 

Major thank you's to my Beta-Readers, Lady Blade WarAngel, and Shinigami29. Without their help, this would probably be a lot worse then it already is! Thanks, guys!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise.

Now that all that's done, on with the fic!

Weeping Angel

Chapter 7

Tala hated surprises. Well, that wasn't entirely true. Surprises could serve their purpose, as long as the surprise wasn't on him. 

He had received the instructions in the mail. The letter only said that if he wanted to witness the destruction of one of his enemies, and receive something he'd always wanted, to get on the plane, and follow the instructions. So, he got on the plane.

"Well, if it isn't the little Bladebreakers?" a smooth, slightly accented voice drawled. Tala glared at Kai, before his gaze passed over the other bladers on the plane. His gaze finally landed on Lee. "And groupie," he added disdainfully. Tala smirked when Lee growled softly, and couldn't help baiting the boy further. "Or would that be servant?" the look on Lee's face darkened as Tala continued, "Think you can carry my bags too?"

"What are you doing here, Tala?" Kai asked, acid dripping from his voice. "Did the Royals send you?"

"The Royals?" a minuscule degree of surprise slipped into Tala's voice, before he covered it again, maintaining his cold exterior, "No, we're not acquainted."

"And you think _we_ are?" Ray spat. 

"Actually, yes I did."

"How did you come to that conclusion?" Max asked, curiosity in his voice. Tala smirked, looking around, and then noticing that Tyson, the brat that had beaten him, was not there.

"Well, since you're losers, and so are they, I guessed you knew each other."

"If you remember, you were the one who lost," Ray pointed out, "Tyson beat you."

"He must have realised how much of a loser you guys were then, because he's not here now, is he?"

At that, Tala noticed Kai's eyes darken slightly, and he smirked internally, glad to have stuck a nerve in the cold boy. 

"Shut up. You don't know what you're talking about, Tala," Max ground out angrily.

"Really?" Tala raised an eyebrow. "I thought I was giving a reason why Tyson isn't here. It seems I do know what I'm talking about."

"Tyson was kidnapped by the Royals. We're going to get him back," Lee explained before anyone else could say anything, "and it seems like you're being brought along too."

"Why _are_ you here?" Kai asked, staring hard at the red haired boy.

"Please take your seats," came the voice of the airhostess over the intercom, "and fasten your seatbelts. The plane will be taking off momentarily."

Tala sat down in the only empty seat, next to Kenny, though the older boy sat as far away from the other as was possible. He gave the other boy a look that plainly said, 'talk to me, and I'll kill you'.

Once the plane took off, Kai repeated his question.

Tala smirked in reply, "personal gain. Nothing else."

"Really?" Kai replied, a matching smirk on his own face. "What are you gaining?"

Tala smirked again. "Wouldn't you like to know?" then the red haired boy closed his eyes, ignoring everyone on the plane.

Kai glared at Tala before turning back to Lee.

"I want you to tell me everything. _Everything,_" Kai added when Lee began to protest, fixing the White Tiger with a glare.

"I promised Tyson I wouldn't say anything," Lee pointed out, ignoring the glare.

Kai pulled Lee closer, fisting a hand in his shirt. "Do you really think I care?" he hissed. "Tell me. _Now_." 

Lee sighed, seeing that Kai wouldn't be distracted. "I first found out during the Asian Tournament. I had seen Andre – Tyson – in pictures before, especially around then, because he had only just gone missing. Even though he had changed his appearance, I still recognised him. I confronted him after the final match."

Kai was listening intently, slightly angry with himself. He still didn't understand how he could have missed it! But then, Tyson put on a good act. He always acted like a juvenile, so people would underestimate him, but now Kai didn't know how much of the Tyson he knew was the front, and how much of it was the real person.

"He denied it, of course, but I knew," Lee went on. "I could tell by his eyes that it was true. And he was scared. Obviously he was scared of being found out, but at the time I didn't know what of."

That caught Kai's interest. "What do you mean?"

Lee looked at him, disbelief in his eyes. "Kai, the Royals isn't just a name. It's them," he told the other boy quietly, "it's who they are."

"Well, isn't this a nice conversation," asked Tala from over by Kenny. Lee and Kai both glared at him. 

"What do you want, Tala?" Kai asked. "I don't recall this conversation involving you."

"Move, Tiger," Tala commanded Lee. The Chinese boy just raised his eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Because I need to talk to Mr Personality over here," Tala said, pointing at Kai. 

"And what makes you think I'll talk to you?" Kai shot over.

Tala smirked. "Because I can tell you all about the Royals. Everything you want to know."

"What if I already know whatever it is you want to tell me?" Kai asked.

"Trust me. You don't." 

Kai scowled. "Fine. But it had better be worth it," he said, glaring at Tala.

Smirking, Tala rose from his seat, and sat down in the chair that Lee vacated, purposely bumping the other boy as he passed him. Lee growled softly, but didn't say anything.

"Tell me what you know," Kai commanded.

Tala smiled cruelly. "Do you really think you should be telling me what to do?"

"Just tell me," Kai repeated, finality in his tone.

"Whatever you say," Tala replied with a smirk. "The Royals are the princes of a small island population in the Philippines region of the Australasian area. There is currently no King, but the three remaining members of the team are all on the High Council to decide what happens to the country until a king is found."

"Why isn't there a king?" Max asked, listening in.

Kai looked questioningly at Max, before asking, "How long have you been listening?"

Max frowned. "Since just then."

Tala ignored the interruption, and continued talking, answering Max's question in the process. "The King died only a few years ago. It's said he went mad after his oldest son – that's Andre – disappeared. The old fool never believed that Andre was dead, but because he was gone, the line was finished."

"Finished?" Lee asked. "What do you mean?"

"Because of some troubles the king had a few generations back, a law was passed," surprisingly, it was Kenny who answered. "Only the eldest child could take the throne. No one else."

"But what if the eldest died?" Ray asked, taking interest in the conversation. 

"Then the king needed to go a special court, with his son's body, to prove that it really is him. Nothing else would do," Kenny explained.

"But Andre disappeared…" 

"Yes. So there was no body, which meant that in the eyes of the law, Andre is still the heir."

Lee and Kai exchanged looks. This was not looking good.

"But I heard that Benjamin, the leader, hates his brother for disappearing," Max pointed out. When everyone looked at him, the blonde boy elaborated, "Since we got the invitation, I decided to do a little bit of research on them. I spoke to Mum in America, and she said that the All Stars were challenged to a match by them, and the All Stars lost."

"Ben does hate Andre," Tala said after a minutes' pause, while everyone was taking in Max's information. "Ben always wanted to rule, and when Andre disappeared, he thought he would be able to, but the law said he couldn't."

"So, what would happen if Andre returned?" Lee asked carefully.

Tala smirked. "If Andre came back, and the Royals found out; well, I don't know about what the twins would do, but Ben would kill him."

"Kill him?"

"Of course. Ben would do anything to rule."

Daniel and Chris sat on Chris' bed in silence. Tyson had gone back to his room not long ago, escorted by the servant who had brought him up. They had decided, by mutual agreement to continue calling him Tyson. That way no one would find out, they hoped.

"I don't know what to do, Chris," Daniel said.

Chris nodded in agreement. "I know what you mean. We cant tell Ben. He'd kill Tyson if he found out." Silently, he added, 'But, if he finds out, he'll kill us for keeping it from him'.

"So what do we do know?" Daniel asked after a moment.

"We'll think of something," Chris replied, trying to reassure his younger brother. "We'll think of something."


	8. Together Again

Hi everyone. I'm sorry for how long this took to get out, but I did get it! The next one should hopefully be out quicker, since I'll be back at school, and that's where I do my quickest writing. ^_^ Strange, isnt it?

I had a heap of reviews for the last chapter, plus some nice people even gave me reviews for the Author's note I added after, so I'll answer them at the end.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone you recognise, but I do own the Royals. 

Chapter 8

"Sir, your guests have arrived. Would you like me to show them in?" a servant asked Benjamin. The boy nodded, not taking his eyes off his work.

"Yes, show them in. And prepare my sitting room. I will see them there," he commanded. 

The servant nodded, bowed and went to leave, but Benjamin called to him. "Also, see that they are fed when they get here. And I want to speak to the Demolition Boy, Tala, before I meet with the others."

"Very good, Sir." The servant replied. "What should I tell them?"

Ben frowned. "Don't tell them anything," he said. "If they have figured out why they are here, you may confirm their suspicions, but don't tell them anything. Do you understand?" there was a hard tone in his voice, one that broke no argument and promised punishment for disobedience.

"Yes Sir."

"Good. Now leave me alone. I will meet with Tala in half an hour."

"Yes Sir," the servant bowed again, and left.

Only once the man had left, and Benjamin was alone again did he move. 

Ben stood from his desk, leaving his work unfinished on the polished wood surface, and walked over to a bookcase, withdrawing a thick, leather-bound text, and going back to his desk with it. He opened it, and turned three pages, one at a time. Then he set the book down on his desk.

The book was old, a family heirloom passed down to him from his Uncle. It was a hollowed hiding space, disguised as a book to keep prying eyes away. The ritual of turning three pages separately was something else his Uncle had passed down, as a way to open the book. Ben didn't actually know if the book would reveal it's secrets without this ritual, but it was tradition, and he was brought up to follow tradition.

Inside the now hollow book lay a single object: a beyblade. It wasn't his; his was kept on his body at all times for protection. No, this blade currently belonged to no one, but it might just be the tool he needed to persuade Tala to help him in his plans. 

Ben's hatred for Tyson ran deep, nearly as deep as his hatred for Andre, and he had only known the blue-haired boy for a number of days. Tyson, it seemed, had a way of getting on everybody's nerves. It was reputed that Tyson had nearly been killed numerous times by none other than his own teammates. 

Also inside, lying next to where the blade lay, lay a ring. A simple golden band, adorned with a small blue diamond. He had picked it out himself, when he had first learned of Teresa's predicament. Now, he was waiting on the right time to use it. But first he needed the throne secure.

Ben closed his eyes, trying to rid himself of unpleasant memories. He had work to do.

Gathering the blade, he placed it in a white silk pouch, similar to ones noble women had used, a hundred years ago, and tied it his belt. He was wearing a blue shirt, and black trousers, with a dark cloak that hung from his shoulders. The cloak covered the white pouch, effectively hiding it from view. He knew the outfit he was wearing was not something he would normally wear to greet guests, but he didn't want to make these people feel at home today. He wanted to intimidate them, and with this outfit he knew he could. 

Smirking to himself, Ben replaced the hollow book in its place on the shelf, and went to his safe in the wall. Inside that was another beyblade – Tyson's. He had taken it from the boy while he sleep, to ensure that he didn't try to use the famous Dragoon to escape. He wouldn't have put it past him. 

Sighing, Ben strode out of his study, into the hall, where his guests would soon be arriving.

"The Master wishes to speak to you."

They were the first words the BladeBreakers, Lee and Tala heard when they stepped off the plane in the Royals' private airport.

"Why?" Lee asked. The servant just looked at him.

"I am not at a liberty to say," he said shortly. "Which of you is named Tala?"

Tala glared at the servant. "I am. Why?"

"The Master wishes to speak to you first, privately. He told me he has something of great value to offer you," he explained.

Tala paused. "Fine," he said, after a minute. "I'll meet your so-called 'master'," the sneer in his voice as he spoke the last word was clear to all. 

The servant, however, seemed nonplussed by Tala's rudeness. "Very good Sir," he said calmly. "If you'll all follow me…"

The group did as requested, following the servant through a number of spectacular gardens, each having a different theme, and filled with different ornaments. One, Ray noted, with filled with oriental style plants, with the walkways and borders imitating a Japanese temple entrance. Strangely, this part of the garden was fenced off, so you could see the beauty inside, but couldn't enter.

The servant must have noticed Ray's curiosity in the Japanese Garden, because he stopped the group.

"The Japanese Garden was sealed off by Master Benjamin some years ago. The only ones allowed inside are the gardeners who care for the gardens."

"Why was the Japanese Garden sealed off?" Max asked. The servant gave the BladeBreaker a hard look, but answered anyway.

"The Japanese Garden was sealed off because it was Master Andre's favourite. After Master Andre's disappearance, it has been forbidden for anyone to enter."

Lee and Kai exchanged secretive glances at the servant's words, but neither said anything. Ray frowned as he noticed, wondering just what was going on.

After a few more minutes walking through the gardens, which also included an Australian garden and an African garden, the group finally arrived at the main house. 

The servant led them through a set of large oak doors and into a foyer. Ray could hear Max's intake of breath. He could understand how the blonde boy felt. The foyer was a large, airy room that was practically lined in marble. White marble lined the walls and a dark grey marble surface shone beneath their feet. Large portraits hung around the foyer at regular intervals. Most of them showed four males, one older and three younger.

"Who are they?" Max asked, pointing at one of the portraits. 

The servant paused. "That portrait was completed soon before His Majesty passed away."

"Oh," Max said softly. "I'm sorry."

"Do not be, young sir," the servant said, as he gazed at the portrait, seemingly lost in his own world. "You could not have known, and His Majesty, King Adrian, would not have wanted to be remembered with sorrow."

"Are they his sons?" Kai asked, looking at the picture too. A gilded frame cased a man sitting in a throne, with three boys around him, the tallest standing behind the chair, while the other two stood on either side. The two on the sides were identical, and obviously the twins, Daniel and Christopher. Kai guessed that the other son was Benjamin.

"Yes."

"But…" Lee said carefully, "there's only three. Had Andre disappeared by that time?"

"Yes, he had," came a new voice, one that was slightly familiar to Lee and Ray. In a doorway leading into the foyer stood a boy with golden brown hair with streaks running through it.

"You!" Ray said, recognising him. "You're the one who gave Lee his ticket!"

"No, actually that was my brother, Chris. I'm Daniel," the boy said with a large smile. "You're Ray of the Bladebreakers, aren't you?" at Ray's nod, he continued, "and you're Kai and Kenny and Max," he said, nodding to each in turn. "Then that means you must be Lee, from the White Tigers." Lee nodded. " I have a picture of Andre, if you want to see it. Most people do, for some reason, but Ben had all of the portraits with Andre in them removed," Daniel explained

"Can we see one?" Lee questioned.

Ray noticed that Daniel didn't say anything to Tala, which only heightened his mistrust of the entire situation.

"Mr Tala?" the servant asked, gaining the attention of everyone, as he came out of a room they hadn't seen him go into, and shut the door behind him. Tala raised an eyebrow in response. "Master Benjamin will see you now."

Tala nodded, and followed the servant into a room that was just off of the foyer. The others watched him go in silence, before Daniel spoke again.

"So…what do you guys want to do?"

"Can we see Tyson?" Max asked.

"Sure. I can show you the picture on the way, if you like."

Ben was again sitting behind his desk when there was a knock on the door.

"Enter," he ordered, looking up. As expected, Tala walked in, while the servant bowed and closed the door behind him. Ben stood up, walking over to where Tala was standing, in the middle of the room, a small, strange smile on his face.

"Tala," Ben began in greeting. "I was wondering when you would get here. Sit down, and we'll talk."

"I'll stand," Tala replied shortly, doing so. The smile never left Ben's face as he nodded, and then sat back down himself, behind his desk."

"And how are you? I haven't heard much from you, or even about you since the - Abbey, was it? - was destroyed. Is your friend Ian out of the hospital yet?" the smile turned into a full - blown smirk.

Tala clenched his hands into fists, determined to stay calm. "Ian died in the hospital. His injuries were too severe."

"Oh, that's too bad. And what of your other friends? How are they coping?"

"Just tell me what I came here for, and stop with your idle chit-chat, Ben," Tala ground out. "I don't want any of your condolences, or advice."

"Well, if that's the way you want it," Ben leaned forward, resting his chin on his arms. "You and I have common ground, Tala. We both want to destroy the Bladebreakers."

"And exactly how do you intend to do that? The Bladebreakers are unbeatable as a team!" Tala countered.

"As a team, maybe, but as individuals? Destroy the heart of the team, and they'll fall apart," Ben reasoned. Tala's eyes widened, before narrowing again.

"If you have this great, wonderful plan, what do you need me for?" he demanded. 

Ben didn't answer straight away. After a minute he opened a drawer, took something out, and placed it on the desk, between him and Tala.

This time Ben saw Tala's eyes widen.

"_Black Dranzer_! Where did you get this?"

"It's amazing what you can pick up from a pile of burning debris," Ben said, smiling again. "Take it, it is real, you know."

Tala took the blade off the desk, and inspected it. It was the real thing, that much he could tell. But something was bothering him about this whole thing.

Tala put Black Dranzer back on the desk, and glared at Ben. "So you have Black Dranzer. Where do I come into all this?"

"I have the means to destroy them. I don't have the skill."

Tala frowned as Ben's meaning sunk in. He wanted Tala to use Black Dranzer to defeat the Bladebreakers. "What do I get out of all this?"

"You? You get Black Dranzer."

There was silence for a few minutes, as Tala thought over this new development. 

Then, one word.

"Deal."

Ben smiled.

"This is a picture of my family," Daniel said, holding a photograph so they could all see it.

Kai studied the photo, trying to pick up any similarities between Andre, in the photo, and Tyson. Andre had short, spiked brown hair, with blonde highlights, and his eyes were, it looked, a strange colour of blue, lighter then Tyson's current colour. His face was thin, and he wasn't smiling in the photo. In fact Andre looked worried.

"Why does Andre look so sad?" Max asked, taking the photo from Kai.

"He always did," Daniel explained. "He was always really quiet. Oh," he said, stopping in front of a closed wooden door. "We're here." 

Tyson jumped up off of the bed when he heard voices approaching the room he was being kept in. Voices that sounded suspiciously like his teammates. He heard the lock click as someone unlocked his door, and then it opened. Daniel stepped through the doorway, followed by Lee.

Lee?

"Lee, what are you doing here?" Tyson asked, as Ray, Kai, Max and Kenny filed in after him.

"What do you think I'm doing here?" Lee answered with a grin. "We came to rescue you!" 

"Oh. Cool," Tyson said, grinning back, and waving to his teammates. "Did you guys bring any food?"

"TYSON!!!!!"

***

What did you guys think? Please review and tell me!

Ok, now to replies to reviews:

**__**

Firehedgehog: Give a cuddle to R. Calumon for me, please. He's cute!!!! And I finally got the description in for you! ^_^

**__**

Darkarc: Thanks, Darkarc. I like your story too! I've done more! See?

**__**

Shadowcat: Thank you!

**__**

Dia: I'm sorry it's not slash, but my one-shot will be… with a twist. ^_^ It's nearly finished, so look out for it in the next couple of weeks, if you like.

**__**

Pinkdevil: Thank you. This is my first BB fic. In fact, I only started watching the show a little while ago, but I liked it! And I cant kill Ben! He's really not all that bad, but then again, I'm biased! ^_^

**__**

Shinigami29: Thanks. I did update, but not as soon as I had hoped I would. Sorry about that. 

**__**

Darkspider: Thanks. And thanks for taking the time to review, even though you didn't want to log in.

**__**

Asa-chan: Thank you!

**__**

Calm Serene: Thanks. I'm glad you guessed who Tyson was. I had hoped I had made it obvious enough, without making it too obvious!

**__**

BladeBreaker Girl: Wow, long review! Thank you! If you think Tala was a slimeball in the last chapter, I think he's somewhat worse in this one. But Ben takes the cake for that!

**__**

XiaoFa: Thank you. What does the Fa in your name mean? I know Xiao means little in Chinese, cos my Chinese teacher gave me the name Xiao Ai, to tell me apart. My name was Ai Hai Lun, though, but there was another girl in the class with the same name and I'm rambling! Sorry. But, thank you for the review. ^_^

**__**

Muy-Kech: Thank you. I just want to hug the twins too, more Daniel then Chris, cos I like Daniel more. Kai cares more about his team then I think even HE reaslises. I think it was just so gradual, over the years, that no one noticed it!

**__**

Mistress of Anime: Ah, I think the Tala question was partly answered in this chapter. ^_^

**__**

Chibi-Mariah: Thanks.

Wow, that was a lot! Thanks to anyone I missed. 

Weeping Angel


	9. The Sitting Room and Explanations

Hey Everyone! I'm back! Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story. I actually had this finished on the Tuesday just been, the 13th, but I forgot to send it home to finish it, so it's my fault it's late. Plus, the day I finished writing it was my birthday, so I had 'family obligations' to deal with too! Sorry 

Disclaimer: I own the Royals, and Teresa, although she doesn't have that big a part. Everything else doesn't belong to me. Don't sue, please.

Replies are at the end of the chapter.

****

Battle Royale

__

By Weeping Angel

Chapter 9

The sitting room was just that: a room with lots of chairs set around a long oak table. Ben sat at the head of the table, with his brothers on his right. Beside Daniel sat Tyson, and beside him sat Max and Kenny. The others sat across from them.

Kai stared at Ben as if he were sizing up an opponent, which wasn't that far from the truth. He couldn't believe that this person was related to Tyson! They looked, and acted nothing alike. 

But, as Kai reminded himself, they didn't know how Tyson really acted. He was just putting on a show, for their benefit, it seemed.

Beside Ben sat Tala. Kai was still curious about what had happened while Ben spoke privately to the former Demolition Boy. Former, because of the events that had happened lately.

After Tyson had beaten Tala at the World Championships in Russia four years earlier, the Demolition Boys had disbanded, no longer held together by Boris and Voltaire. About two years later, someone had called them back together, a mysterious benefactor that only went by the name The Royal Dragon. No one actually knew who this person was, but now, Kai was beginning to get an idea.

About four months ago, there had been an accident at the Abbey, where the Demolition Boys had made their residence, now free from Boris' influence. Someone had set a bomb under the Abbey, near its power supply. The resulting explosion had destroyed the entire building, and several surrounding ones. Nearly fifty people had been killed, and hundreds more injured. Bryan and Tala had been out scouting at the time, and so weren't hurt. But Spencer and Ian were both at the Abbey. Spencer had been killed outright, but Ian had been taken to hospital. He had died nearly a month later, never recovering from his coma. 

Another terrible factor in this was the fact that all of the Demolition Boy's beyblades had been destroyed in the blast. 

Max's voice broke Kai out of his thoughts, as he heard the blonde boy exclaim, "What do you mean, we're having a free-for-all battle?"

Ben smiled slyly. "Exactly what I said. This battle is one in which we all will be battling. You've done this before, haven't you, Max?" Ben asked, directing his question to the blonde haired boy. "I saw your match against the mayor of Los Angeles. You know how these battles work, normally, but this one will have one large difference. There are no teams."

"So it's every man for himself?" Ray summed up. "I think we can handle that."

"I wouldn't be too sure of yourself, Raymond Kon," Ben said, tutting in disappointment. "Since this is a battle to decide the fate of your team mate, Tyson, he is not permitted to take part in the tournament, in any form."

"WHAT?" the outcry came from Tyson. "BEN, DO YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOU ARE FORBIDDING ME TO COMPETE FOR MY OWN FREEDOM????" The blue-haired boy stood up from where he was sitting, and stalked down to Ben. "How dare you think you can tell me what to do, Ben," he raged.

"I think I can tell you what to do, Tyson, because as of now, you are still inside my home, and are my guest," Ben replied calmly, "so sit down."

"Why should I? You don't have the authority over me, why should I do anything you tell me too?" Tyson persisted. "And besides, you weren't even a good host anyway. The only reason I didn't leave before was cos you took Dragoon from me!" Tyson said.

"I told you to sit down!" Ben repeated, glaring at Tyson intently. 

"Tyson, sit down," Kai commanded, backing Ben. Tyson shot a surprised look at Kai, before complying and taking his seat again. "Continue," Kai then told Ben.

"Thank you," Ben said to Kai, delighting in the fact that Kai seemed to share his sentiments on Tyson, and how annoying he was. "Tyson will not be battling. That is just the way it will be."

"Why wont you let me battle?" Tyson asked, looking slightly calmer. "You're afraid, aren't you? I was always better at beyblading then you were," Tyson said smugly.

"And what exactly do you mean by that?" Ben asked, narrowing his eyes at Tyson.

Tyson gulped. "Uh….nothing. Never mind, ignore me."

"No, please," Ben said, folding his arms across his chest, "do continue. Don't let us stop you."

"He has nothing more to say," Kai spoke up. 

Ben turned his steely eyes onto Kai. "Well, why don't we let Tyson answer?" the look Ben gave both Kai and Tyson clearly said he wasn't going to back down from this. 

Tyson gulped and looked at Kai. Kai just stared back, and Tyson was sure he could see a knowing light in the team captain's eyes, one that just screamed, 'I know'. _Damn,_ Tyson thought, _Lee must have told him._

"Well?" Ben said, drawing Tyson's attention back on himself. "We're waiting."

"Um...what I meant was that I had won the World Championships, and I haven't lost a tournament since and.... I'm.... the best 'blader around, cos no one's been able to beat me, and you've never been in a proper official tournament, so....." here, Tyson paused, took a deep breath and blew a raspberry at Ben, "I'm better than you!"

Ben looked like he wanted to kill Tyson then and there, and Kai knew he had to step in. "Tyson that was uncalled for. Sit down," he ordered the younger boy. Tyson looked like he was going to protest, but took one look at the glare on Kai's face, and then saw the murderous look on Ben's, and decided sitting down might just be in his best interests. 

After Tyson had regained his seat, between Daniel and Max, Ben continued his explanations.

"As I was saying, Tyson will not be battling. This tournament will only have one main rule: You are allowed to do anything to win, with the exception of purposely injuring any other competitor. The last blade spinning wins, and therefore, the owner of the blade decides what punishment your team mate will receive."

"That's not fair!" Max exclaimed. "What if you or Tala or someone else wins?"

Ben smirked. "Well, that's just bad luck. You'll have to make sure you win then, wont you?"

"Don't worry. One of us will win." Kai stated calmly. Lee nodded in agreement.

"I've seen your bit-beasts remember?" Lee directed his statement at Ben, "And I know what they can do," Lee smirked. "We WILL win."

"I wouldn't bet on that, Tiger Boy," Tala said. It was the first time he had spoken since he came out of Benjamin's office. "You don't know my role in this yet," The red-haired boy smirked. "I think this tournament is going to end up being very…. interesting."

"Fine, Tala," Kai said, determined to wipe the smirk off Tala's face. "Enlighten us. You can't be battling, because, as everyone knows, your beyblade was destroyed when the Abbey was destroyed. So, what is your 'role in this', as you put it?"

"I may not have Wolborg any more, but that doesn't mean I won't be battling," Tala replied cryptically. "But you'll find out what I mean when the tournament starts."

"Then lets start, and then we can beat you, and take Tyson home," Max said.

"Before we start, can we have something to eat?" Daniel asked his brother. "I know I'm hungry, and I can hear Tyson's stomach rumbling."

As if on que, they all heard a large rumble. Tyson blushed. "Sorry guys. I guess I am a little hungry."

"As long as your 'little' leaves some for the rest of us," Ray commented, smirking.

Ben smiled, once again playing the gracious host. "Christopher, Daniel, could you lead our guests to the kitchens, so that the cooks can prepare something for them. I believe Kai, Tala and I have some things to discuss," he added, looking at Kai, who nodded.

Daniel and Chris nodded, and rose from the table, the others doing the same. Lee shot Kai a look that asked, 'do you know what you're doing?' In reply, Kai gave a miniscule nod. Lee nodded, trusting Kai's judgement, and followed the rest of the group, running to catch up with Tyson.

Kai turned his attention back to Ben and Tala, his horror rising as Ben explained to him the extra rule, the one he had not told the others.

"You're joking!"

"You should tell them," Lee whispered into Tyson's ear.

"I can't," Tyson whispered back.

"Are you two lovers finished back there?" Max called out, teasingly. At his words, both Tyson's and Lee's heads shot up, and Tyson began to blush guiltily. 

"L-lovers?" Tyson stammered. "What do you mean lovers?"

"I mean, there you two are, talking away privately," Max explained, grinning. In fact, the whole group had stopped and were staring at Lee and Tyson, their interests peeked. Tyson's blush darkened. 

"We weren't doing anything!" Tyson protested. "Lee was just…" Tyson looked at Lee, who nodded encouragingly. Tyson took a deep breath, and turned to face the others. "Lee was trying to convince me to tell you guys the truth."

Max frowned, cocking his head to one side in confusion. "The truth?"

"Yeah. I…um…I…" Tyson stammered, looking around nervously.

Daniel and Chris seemed to know what their brother was trying to tell his friends, and decided to make things slightly easier on him. 

"We recently found out that our brother, Andre, isn't dead," Daniel said.

"What does that have to do with Tyson?" Max asked, not catching the hint. Beside him, Ray's eyes widened, as he looked from Tyson to Lee, back to Tyson and then to Daniel and Chris. 

"How long have you know, Lee?" he asked the other boy.

"Around four years. But, he didn't tell me, I guessed," Lee clarified.

"Known what?" Max asked, now looking from Lee to Ray.

"If my calculations are correct," put in Kenny, but Tyson cut him off.

"I _am_ Andre."

Max gasped, "What?"

"Or, at least, I used to be," Tyson added sheepishly

"But…why?" Max asked, his tone more hurt then shocked now. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because I didn't want you to treat me special," Tyson replied gently. "I just wanted to be me, someone who actually had to work towards their goals, instead of having them handed to them on a platter." Then Tyson laughed, "Besides, can you actually see _me _ruling?"

"So that's why you left as well?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah," Tyson sighed. "I hated being Royal, and all the responsibilities that came with it."

"But…but, it's who you are," Max whispered, still stunned.

"No, Max," Tyson said, just as softly. "Not any more."

"Who else knows?" Ray wanted to know.

"A few people," Tyson said, "Grandpa, Dad. I had to tell them to get them to help me. Lee recognised me at the Asian Tournament. Tala did the same thing."

"So, Tala does know!" Lee exclaimed. "I wasn't sure if he did."

"Yeah. He guessed," Tyson said. "You guys couldn't hear what went on when we were in the ice, at the Russian Tournament, could you?"

Lee, Max, Ray and Kenny shook their heads.

"Well, Tala guessed. I think he saw the same thing you must have, Lee, because he confronted me almost the same way," Tyson cocked his head in contemplation. "What _did_ you see, Lee?"

Lee grinned. "No matter how you tried to change your outward appearance, Tyson, you still carried yourself like royalty."

"I did?" Tyson sounded completely surprised.

"Yeah."

"Really?" Tyson added, trying to clarify. When Lee nodded, Tyson looked thoughtful for a second and then shrugged. "Oh well. That's in the past. I'm hungry." Tyson looked at Daniel and Chris, "Is Teresa's mum still here? Teresa's mum was the cook the last time I was here," he explained to the others, "She made the _best_ lasagne you've ever tasted! It's better then Oliver's!"

Daniel laughed. "Yes, she's still here. You'll never believe what's happened, though. Teresa's pregnant, but no one knows who the father is!"

"You're kidding!" Tyson exclaimed, as they continued walking towards the kitchens. "But she's only, what, fifteen?"

"Sixteen, same age as Ben," Chris corrected.

"Yeah, sixteen," Tyson commented softly. "I wonder…"

"Wonder what?"

"Huh? Oh, never mind," Tyson said, shaking his head. "Never mind," he repeated.

The Royals lead the Bladebreakers, Lee and Tala to their Battle Arena. Tyson looked around surprised at how much it had changed from the last time he had seen it. But, as he reminded himself, that had been half a decade earlier. The Arena reminded Tyson strongly of the arena in which he had battled Enrique, at least with its seating style. 

The dish in the middle was underground at the moment, covered by a clear plastic shield. Tyson could see that it was a classic bowl, but enlarged. The bowl itself reminded Tyson of the bowl that he had had to compete in to get to the final rounds in Japan, before he had first battled Ray. It was clearly made for more then two competitors.

"Are you ready to begin?" Ben asked, catching everyone's attention.

Kai looked over the faces of his teammates, and his allies. Ray, Lee and Max had determined looks on their faces as the held their beyblades out in the ready position, ready to begin. Kenny was in the same position, although his face had a slightly more apprehensive look on it. Kai pulled out Dranzer, and prepared to fire.

"We're ready."

****

Replies

asa-chan: Why Tala did what he did will be explained. Some of it was explained in this chapter, I think. As for why Andre looked worried, he never really fit in with what was expected of him as a royal, and he always knew it. He was worried about other people's reactions.

****

Beyblade fanatic: Thanks for putting me in your favourites! I'm glad you finally got to read it.

****

Mizu17: Thanks!

****

ejqHorseLady: I updated!

****

Mistress of Anime: Thanks for the review

****

Cherry-Blossom: Thanks! I did my best to update soon, but it came out a little later then I had hoped. Sorry about that.

****

Siren: Thanks. I'm glad you like it.

****

Wishful Thinker: Hmm, if you didn't see Tala making deals with Ben, maybe you wont see the next twist I have up my sleeve for you guys. But, now you'll probably go looking for it. ^_^

****

Dan: I got you more!

****

Darkarc: He does seem evil, doesn't he? I love your story too! *accepts pocky and looks at it* What's pocky? I actually have no idea what it is, although I hear it referenced to and given quite a lot.

****

Lady Blade WarAngel: Thanks. I updated!

****

Darkspider: Food isn't all Tyson thinks about, but remember, he's putting on a show for his friends, and that's the impression he's given them! He has to keep up appearances!

****

XiaoFa: cool, a little flower! ^_^ I'm glad you like this story. I've never had fans before, I'm happy. ^__^ I'd be happy to bounce ideas off you for your idea, email me at weepingangel@ayris.net if you want to.

****

BladeBreaker Girl: s'okay. I don't mind short reviews. I hate exams! I've got midyear exams coming up in a couple of weeks, but I want to get this story finished before then. A month till exams! *dies*

****

Firehedgehog: Don't spin, you'll get dizzy, and then you won't be able to read this chapter! As for the real reason Tyson left, it's partly explained here, but there's more to it then that! You'll have to wait for the next chapter to find that out!

****

Mstar: I'm thinking of a sequel, set about a year after this one. As for how Tyson gets Dragoon back, I know, but that wont be until the next chapter. But, he will get Dragoon back, don't worry.

****

Anonomyous: I got the chapter out, sorry about the wait though.

****

Pinkdevil: Thanks! I didn't think when I started this fic I would get this many reviews, or this many people would like it! It's still surprising me! The 'whole Tala thing', as you put it, will get slightly more confusing as time goes on, don't worry. ^__^

****

I luv Yugi and Kurt so :p: I love your username! It's so…original! The other version will only be a remake of the final chapter, sorry to say. I was going to make a whole other version, but the slashy parts have come in too close to the end to make it work properly. I'm really sorry about that.

****

BlackDranzer: Wow! I'm honoured! Thank you so much.

****

DaughterofDeath: I've added a new chapter!

That was a lot! Thanks everyone, and sorry to anyone if I missed you!


	10. Preparations The Battle part 1

Hey everyone. I know it's been ages since I updated this story, and you've all been really patient with me, for which I am eternally thankful. I am sorry to say it's going to be a little bit longer before the chapter is actually finished, so I decided to give you guys an example of what to expect. It goes almost up to the beginning of the actual battle, and we see the rule that Ben told Kai and Tala, but no one else. 

Again, I'm really sorry, and I will try to have it updated soon.

Reviews will be on the actual chapter.

Weeping Angel

Chapter 10

****

The participating bladers stood around the dish, eying each other carefully. This would be the final battle, the only battle. 

Ben sneered as he looked at Kai. He knew in the end, the battle would come down to a match between two people: Kai and Tala. No one else even stood up to the two of them, not anymore, with Tyson being taken out of the picture. It would come down to one side or the other. Unless Kai managed a quick victory, and knocked Tala out of the dish early, when Tala actually started, and called on his blade, Kai would definitely lose. There was nothing that could stand up to the power of Black Dranzer when it was a one on one battle.

But, a niggling part of Ben's mind reminded him, Tyson had managed it before. _No Ben thought. __It doesn't matter what Tyson did. And besides, with my plan, it won't matter anyway. Ben smiled to himself, before speaking, loud enough for everyone in the room to be able to hear him._

"There is one more adjustment that needs to be made to the dish, and for this, we need Tyson's help."

Tyson's head shot up as he heard his name, interrupting his talk with Teresa, who was standing by the wall, one hand cupping her swollen stomach. "Did you call me, Ben?" he asked.

"Yes, Tyson. We need your help setting up the dish."

"Oh, kay," Tyson said, standing up and walking over to the dish. "What do I need to do?"

"Just stand in the centre of the dish. We need the added weight to trigger the pressure seal." Ben explained, looking around at the confused expressions on the faces of most of the Bladebreakers. Kai had an apprehensive look on his face, and Ben could almost see the wheels turning in the captain's head as Tyson jumped into the middle of the dish, and stood waiting, looking up at Ben.

"Thank you for your help, Tyson," Ben said, softly. 

A sudden whirring noise caught everyone's attention, and the beybladers, aside from Tala and Ben, looked on in shock as a cage literally rose from the ground, trapping Tyson inside.

"Tyson!" Ray, the first one to overcome his shock, shouted and jumped into the dish, intent on helping Tyson escape from the prison he had found himself in. 

"Ray, stop!" Tyson called, a worried tone in his voice. "You cant-" but whatever Tyson was going to say was lost in a scream of pain as Ray reached through the cage to Tyson, his sleeves brushing the metal bars of the cage, sending jolts of blue electricity across the cage and into Tyson. The scream lasted only a few seconds, but it was a full minute before Tyson could talk again. He sat on the base of the cage, panting heavily.

"If anything touches the bars of the cage, Tyson will pay for it," Ben announced, his eyes gleaming. "No matter how light the touch," he added sadistically. "As Tyson no doubt has already discovered, the floor is the only safe spot in the cage." He smirked at the boy who was still trying to catch his breath, sitting, almost huddled, on the floor. 

"Bastard!" Ray spat. The cat-like boy was livid. "What gives you the right to do something like this? Let Tyson out of the cage, now."

"Ray," Tyson said, from the cage. The blue haired boy's voice sounded rough, and it was easy for everyone to tell that the electric shocks he had gone through had taken more out of him then he would have liked to admit. "It was my own stupid fault. I shouldn't have just jumped down here. I knew Ben was planning something," Tyson turned his gaze to Ben, fixing the other boy with a piercing stare, "but even I didn't expect something like this. When did you come up with this idea, Ben?"

If it were at all possible, Ben looked even prouder of himself. "You know as well as I do, _Andre_, that this weapon was first designed by our Grandfather's army general. I just… modified it slightly." Suddenly, Ben looked across the room. "Teresa!" he called to the pregnant girl, "Please leave. I don't think this battle is one that you should be watching."

Teresa nodded, looking somewhat frightened, before fleeing the room.

Once Teresa had gone, Tyson looked at Ben. "So you know," he said quietly, his tone one of acceptance. "How did you find out?"

Ben scoffed. "You think I don't have surveillance equipment in my own home?" he asked sarcastically, "I heard you tell your friends earlier. I also heard you tell Daniel and Chris," he added, smirking again, "_and I heard your talk on the plane," he finished, looking at Lee and Kai._

"You've been listening to our conversations?" Daniel asked, looking shocked, "Why would you do something like that, Ben?"

"Because I could," Ben said simply.

"I can't believe you would do something like that!" Daniel continued, his cheeks colouring slightly in anger. "I don't know what's happened to you lately!" he added, somewhat sadly.

"I think I have an idea," Tyson said, looking up at Ben. "It's her, isn't it?"

"Shut up!" Ben cut Tyson off angrily, "Shut up!" angrily, Ben turned to the bladers, who still stood around the dish. Some, it seemed, still weren't over their shock. "Are we going to battle or not?" he snapped.

"With Tyson in that cage?" Max asked, "are you crazy? He could get really hurt!"

"You'll just have to be really careful," Ben smirked, "it would be terrible if he was hurt, wouldn't it?" Seeing the looks on the faces of the people around him, Ben sighed. "Come on, I'm not that bad. It's not like I'm going to leave him in the cage on the ground while we're battling."

"You're not?" Kenny asked, sceptically.

"Of course not," Ben waved off the remark casually, but Kai caught a semi-sinister tone lurking behind his words. "It would be dangerous to leave him on the floor like that," Ben smirked. " I really should do something about it." 

The visitors watched in curious silence as Ben strode over to where Teresa and Tyson had been standing. Looking closer now, Kai could see that there was an intercom system in the wall. Ben pressed a button on the system, and Kai heard the same whirring noise again. Looking back at Tyson, Kai saw an apprehensive look on the other boy's face.

"What's that?" Max asked, looking up and pointing. Everyone's eyes followed.

A thick metal chain was being lowered slowly to the cage.

Tyson was too busy glaring at Ben to pay attention to Max's comment, so when the chain hit the top of the cage, he jumped, startled, then tensed, waiting for the electricity to begin surging through his body.

After a few seconds, he opened one eye cautiously, then the other, turning his gaze back to Ben, his curiosity showing clearly in his eyes.

"The base and top of the cage are insulated," Ben explained, understanding the look in his brother's eyes. "That's why you haven't been constantly shocked. Only the four sides have triggers on them."

"Oh," Tyson said, looking at the younger boy blankly. 

Ben ignored Tyson's comment, and turned instead to the others. "NOW, can we get this tournament started?"

"Fine." Kai said. "As soon as you've moved the cage from the ground, we'll start."

Tyson sat above the dish, peering out. He was careful to not touch the sides of the cage, but he still wanted to see everything that was happening around him. He was disappointed that he wouldn't be able to see what was going on directly beneath him – he had a feeling that was where most of the action would take place. 

The cage had been lifted above the dish, to a height of ten metres. Tyson looked down, suddenly glad he wasn't afraid of heights. Because it was quite high.

He had seen Kenny look up at him curiously, probably wondering why he was up so high. But Kenny was intelligent, and he most likely came to the same conclusion that Tyson knew some of the others had, mainly Lee and Kai. This would be a battle in which their bit beasts would feature.

The Bladebreakers had an unspoken rule, one that they all followed. If the opponents they were facing didn't have bit beasts of their own, then the Bladebreakers didn't use theirs. Tyson had been using this rule since he got Dragoon. It was unfair on his competition if he used his bit beast. 

Tyson knew that his brothers had bit beasts of their own. Dreka, a golden dolphin, belonged to Chris. Drakon, a lion similar to Lee's belonged to Daniel. Tyson knew that Ben had a bit beast as well, but he didn't know what it was. Ben had received his bit beast after Tyson had left, and in battles, he rarely, if ever, used his bit beast. That in itself worried Tyson, because he knew the beast was powerful, but since he didn't know what it was, he had no way of knowing exactly what it was capable of. They had no way to plan a defence against it. Tyson hoped that his friends thought of teaming up against them.


	11. The Battle part 2

God, everyone, I'm soooo sorry that this chapter took so long. No real reason, truthfully, aside from I had heaps of trouble actually writing the battle itself, had my exams, and moved states. (It is a three day drive from my old house to my new one.) 

Anyway, thanks to the huge help from Lady Blade WarAngel, I was able to finish this chapter. 

The next chapter should be out soon. It will not take as long as this chapter, at all. I hope to have it out within a week or two. 

Another thing. Please don't flay me because of the ending. Please.

Thanks to all my reviewers. Sorry I can't reply to all your questions here. 

BBG  

Virginia Choir  

Darkspider 

Meico 

Lost In the Shadows 

Kiina 

Blader Girl 600 

Shadow Cat 

Pinkdevil 

LadySolaris2005 

Anonomyous 

Darkarc 

Escuro de la Lus 

Lady Blade WarAngel 

Sky 

I love Yugi and Daisuke so :p 

RainOwl 

Freezewind 

Raven's light 

LoveRox 

Skittles the Sugar Fairy 

Imari 

Sweetpea209 

Sabby-chan Yaoi fan 

Omae-o-korosu sorcereress 

And thanks to anyone I missed.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone you recognise. I own Ben, Chris, Daniel, the name Andre as it applies to Tyson, and the three bit beasts. I own the plot. Nothing else. Don't sue.

**Chapter 11**   
  
"Let it rip!" the competitors yelled in unison, each releasing their beyblades, into the dish. The different coloured blades circled each other for what seemed like an eternity to Tyson, but he knew it wouldn't be long before someone made a move, and he was right.   
  
Kenny tried. He really did. But he knew it was futile. He knew he couldn't stand up to the others. Not with his bit beast trapped in his laptop. But he wouldn't go down without a fight. Imitating what he had done nearly 5 years ago, Kenny had put springs on his beyblade again, giving it that extra bit of leverage. And it was working again today, to a certain degree. 

It was Ben who he was fighting at the moment. The Royal had come straight after him, sensing him to be the weakest link in their group. The two beyblades had clashed three times now, and Kenny told his, to go back for fourth. 

It did as directed, of course – Kenny was a decent beyblader in his own right. But, apparently, not good enough. 

Ben slammed his beyblade into Kenny's with such force that the blade was thrown from the dish, straight into the air, although on an angle. Kenny barely had time to shout out a warning before his blade hit the bars of Tyson's cage, once again sending electricity through him. Tyson's scream rang out, distracting the bladers for long enough for Ben to send another blade out of the ring, this time Daniel's. 

"Ben!" the youngest brother called out, stunned. "Why did you knock me out?"   
"It's an all against all, remember?" Ben mocked back, smirking. "I'm just following the rules," Ben's mocking laugh was cut off as another blade slammed into his, forcing it halfway across the dish. 

"Galleon!" Lee shouted, his blade flying at Ben's, "Dark Lightning!" he ordered, using his blade's most powerful attack. A dark shadow appeared in a flash of light, quickly solidifying in the Black Lion that was Galleon.

Galleon opened his mouth as if to roar, and shots of lightning flew out, following Ben's blade around the dish. It seemed, however, that Ben was ready for this, as his blade spun over to Max's Draciel, spinning on the spot for a moment before taking off again. The Dark Lightning attack was rushing up to the two blades, building up force as it did so. Just as Galleon was about to come into contact with Ben's blade, his opponent disappeared. Behind Ben's blade, Max had been preparing Draciel for an attack, and as he sent Draciel forward, Ben's blade disappeared, and the two remaining blades were on a collision course. 

Max and Lee's blades slammed into each other, both releasing their attacks. When the light subsided, both Max and Lee's blades were outside the dish.   
"That goes to show you should never try to beat someone who is better then you are," Ben crowed gleefully. 

"That's why you're going to lose, Ben!" Ray said. He watched as Kai chased Ben around the ring, then jumped slightly, startled, when something hit his own blade. Looking up, Ray saw Chris across the dish from his, looking at him. 

"I've always wanted a chance to battle you, Ray," Chris said.   
"Well, you've got your chance, Chris." Ray replied, smiling, "But don't think I'm going to go easy on you just because you're Tyson's brother."   
Chris smirked. "I wasn't asking you to. Dreka!" Out of Chris's blade came a beautiful grey-blue dolphin. Clicks and whistles sung into the air, in a melodious type of speech. Chris's head was back, listening to the sounds his bit-beast made. Then his eyes met Ray's. "This is it, Ray. Are you sure you don't want to back out?" "No chance," Ray replied. 

The two blades bashed at each other with increasing intensity, neither giving an inch. Ray growled softly under his breath as Drigger was pushed back, before focusing, and giving Drigger the surge of energy, of power that the ancient spirit needed. 

The white tiger rose from his blade watching the dolphin that was his opponent. At his master's command, the bit-beast attacked, using his tiger claw to try and shred the other blade into pieces, Dreka dodged it, but only just. 

"Try it again, Drigger!" Ray yelled. Drigger surged forward again, and again, the two blades smashed into each other. But Ray's blade kept hounding on Dreka, pushing it around and around the ring. "NO!" cried Chris as Dreka was finally knocked out of the ring by Ray. "Dreka!" 

"Sorry, Chris, but the Bladebreakers need to win this," Ray said slightly apologetically. Chris nodded as if to show he understood, and Ray nodded back, before turning his sights back on the battle at hand. Kai was looking torn between chasing Tala around the ring and fighting Ben. "Kai!" Ray called. The captain looked over at him, and a look of understanding passed between them. Kai nodded and continued chasing Tala, while Ray turned his attention onto Ben. 

Ben, however was still watching Kai and Tala, and Ray took the opportunity for what it presented, slamming Drigger into Ben's blade, inside wondering why Ben hadn't called on his bitbeast yet. 

Ben growled at the challenge, focusing his attention on the Chinese blader.   
Ray focussed his attentions on Ben as well, determined not to lose concentration for even a second, knowing it could give Ben the advantage he needed to win. He glared fiercely at Ben, as his blade slammed into the other's over and over. 

But it seemed Ben had had enough of playing fair. He let his blade head for Tyson's cage. 

Ray knew there was only one chance. He had to get Drigger to fly up into the air, on an intercept course with Ben's blade, and hope he wasn't knocked out as well. With a growl, Ray sent Drigger up into the air above the dish. Ben smirked, as he watched the blades fly together, and at the last moment, changed his own course, aiming back down, and passing Drigger, to land perfectly balanced in the dish. Ray watched in shock as Drigger passed Ben's blade, but it was too late to change course, and Ray couldn't tear his eyes away from what he knew was going to happen. 

There was a clang of metal on metal, and then Tyson screamed again. Ray's blade, after using all it's power to get into the air to strike at Ben's, slammed into Tyson's cage, sending ribbons of electricity through Tyson yet again. In shock, Ray couldn't control Drigger's fall, and the tiger landed on it's axis, before rolling onto it's side and coming to a standstill.   
"Only one left. Looks like you are going to lose," Ben taunted as Tyson's screams died down. "You cheat, Ben!" Ray snarled at the prince, as he called Drigger back to his hand, "That was low, even for scum like you!" 

"This is war, Kon." Ben spat back, "And everything's fair in w -" he was cut off as another blade hit his, knocking it across the dish. Ben looked up at Kai, but saw only confusion on his face, and then his eyes went to Tala, widening in shock when he saw the smirk on the redhead's face. 

"So you won't mind me doing this?" asked Tala, his blade spinning so fast it was only a blur of dark colour. The former Demolition Boy's blade followed the path it had forced Ben's into. 

From above, Tyson sat, trying to recapture his breath and watched, fascinated, as Ben's blade was pushed all around the ring by Tala's. It seemed, from the smirk on the older boy's face, that Tala was merely playing with Ben. 

"Enough of this! Drivor! Finish him!" Ben yelled, glaring at Tala angrily. A light glowed from the dish, and Ben's bitbeast rose in a flash of sparks. When the light show cleared, everyone could see Ben's beast. 

Drivor was a snake, a taipan, Tyson guessed. It had dark brown skin with a pattern of golden diamonds surrounding it's long body. Drivor hissed in anger and raised up, then struck at Tala's blade. It seemed this was all the provocation Tala needed. The Russian blader growled at Ben, then narrowed his eyes. His beyblade slammed again into Ben's, sending the younger boy's flying up into the air, but not out of the dish. 

As Ben's blade came crashing down, Tala's moved underneath it, sending it up once again. But this time, Ben's blade didn't come back down inside the ring. Ben watched in horror as his blade landed by Kai's feet, across from him.   
Tala turned to Kai, smirking. "And now it's down to just you and me. Let's see how well your Dranzer fares against my Black Dranzer!" Kai watched in shock, as Black Dranzer was used against him. 

"Where the hell did you get that?" Kai yelled. Tala smirked. "From a mutual acquaintance. "Now it's time to finish you off." Tala said, smirking at Kai's angry scowl. "Not likely Tala, I can't afford to lose," Kai thought to himself, as he used Dranzer's infamous attack. "Flame Sabre!!!" Kai yelled. 

The blade seemed to be on fire, as it came crashing down on top of Black Dranzer. But Black Dranzer seemed totally unaffected by this. It appeared that Black Dranzer was much stronger then before, but Kai was not about to give up. 

He tried desperately to attack again, but Tala seemed to be able to anticipate his every move. Kai forced Dranzer to keep attacking, but was soon forced to go on the defense, when Black Dranzer started to retaliate. Dranzer was weakening, but Kai would not give up. He refused to give up. But he knew, somewhere in the back of his mind, knew that he wouldn't win. Couldn't win.   
Finally after an hour of Kai desperately trying to keep control, Tala smirked. 

"I think it's time to put you out of your misery," Tala said.   
Tala finished Kai off, with one swift hit to the base of Kai's blade, sending Dranzer flying into the air. The phoenix beast landed imitated the ending of the battle with Tyson nearly 5 years ago, teetering on the edge of the dish, before falling, landing in front of Kai.   
Tala smirked, looking at the beyblade by Kai's feet, then looking back at Kai. 

"I win," he said.   
  



	12. The Aftermath

Hi Everyone! Here's the second to last chapter of Battle Royale. I hope you all enjoy it.

AUTHOR'S NOTE - PLEASE READ: At the beginning of this story (actually, around chapter 3 or so) I asked the reviewers whether or not I should have yaoi in this story. A lot of people did want yaoi, but not everyone, so I decided that if it did end up being yaoi, I would write one chapter as yaoi, and then rewrite it and post it a couple of days later as non-yaoi. I am still prepared to do this if people read this and decide that the yaoi is too much and think it is still necessary for me to do a non-yaoi version. If so, tell me in the review. That said, this is the **yaoi** version of chapter 12.

Author's note 2: I realise that some of you may not like what I have done with Ben in this chapter, but I should tell you, this chapter, and particularly Ben's reasonings, changes, and everything like that, had actually been planned from the start.

****

Battle Royale

Warnings: angst (I think), Yaoi (but not much), um… not much else I can think of…

****

Chapter 12

"I win," Tala said, to the shock of the people around him. Until Black Dranzer had been called, no one expected Kai to lose. Why hadn't they thought of Black Dranzer, and realised it could be used, its power could be harnessed by someone other than Kai? But after the dark phoenix's appearance, it was clear that Kai could not win.

Kai dropped to his knees, looking at his Dranzer blade. The blade flashed, as if sensing his disappointment, but Kai knew the firebird had done it's best.

Tala turned to Ben. "Let him down," he ordered, gesturing at Tyson.

"What? How dare you tell me what to do, in my own house!" Ben protested.

"I said, let him down," he repeated, ice tingeing his voice.

Ben bristled, straightening to his full height, which was only a couple of centimeters shorter than Tala, despite their age differences.

"Why?" Ben almost spat, glaring between Kai, Tala and Tyson.

"Because," Tala said calmly, smirking. "I want to be able to see his face when I tell him what's going to happen to him now."

"Tala... you cant mean... you're not going to kill him, are you?" Max asked, his face pale.

"That's for me to know and for you to worry about, isn't it?"

Ben smiled, seemingly back in control of his emotions, and walked over to the wall. The others followed him with their eyes, watching with unconcealed interest as he carefully lowered it slowly to the ground. But, about half way down, something happened that no one was expecting.

The cable snapped.

With a scream, Tyson gripped the bars in an attempt to brace himself for the fall, though gripping the bars meant the electricity coursed through him again.

"Tyson," Ray, Kai, Max, Kenny and Lee yelled, their concern for their friend showing though.

"I'm alright, guys, don't worry," Tyson said, though everyone could see that it was hard for him.

"Andre, are you alright?"

Surprisingly, the question had come from Ben, and as one, the Bladebreakers and Lee turned to him.

"What do you care?" Ray almost spat. Ben glared.

"He is still my brother," Ben replied, looking away. "There are some bonds that cannot be broken, no matter the circumstance."

"Besides, he was doing it for someone else, weren't you, Benjamin?" that came from Tala, who was watching, his attention wavering between the two brothers.

Everyone turned to look at Ben, who glared.

"It's Teresa, isnt it?"

Ben glared at Tyson, and Tyson nearly backed away from the intensity and heat of the glare. "It's your fault, Andre! All of it! If you hadn't been so pig-headed…"

"Ben…"

"So what if you didn't want to rule!? I don't want to either! But because of you, our kingdom is being dissolved!" Ben continued wildly, his voice raising. If he had heard Tyson's question, he'd ignored it.

There was a stunned silence, then Tyson managed to whimper, "what?"

"If there was no King on the throne by the end of the May – in two months – the chancellors have decided, by mutual agreement, to dissolve our nation," Ben explained, quieting down somewhat, "And we would become citizens of…. Russia, under the governorship of one of Russia most prominent businessmen, who is considering opening a branch of his business here," Ben made a face.

"You don't want to be king, you just don't want our kingdom put into the hands of someone else," Tyson said as realisation passed through him.

"I just don't want our kingdom put into the hands of Voltaire Hiwatari."

"And because I left, you had no way of protecting… God, if I had known… I'm sorry Ben," Tyson's eyes were earnest as he looked at his brother. Then Ben's other words sunk in, and Tyson's eyes widened in shock. "Voltaire?"

"Think of what my grandfather could do with an entire royal treasury at his disposal," Kai reminded him. Then he turned to Tala, "And was _that_ your part in this?" Kai asked, referring to the matter at hand. "Spy for Biovault? I'll bet he'll be surprised when he finds out that Tyson, the same Tyson who defeated you, was the heir he was looking for so badly."

Tala smirked. "Kai, your lack of trust in me wounds me greatly. Do you really think I would still be working for Biovault, after everything that's happened? Besides," he added, "I've known Tyson was Andre for around three and a half years."

Ben frowned. "You mean you aren't working for Biovault?"

"You thought I was working for them as well?" Now Tala sounded surprised.

"One of my advisors – one of the ones I trust – told me that a spy for Biovault would be here, watching the match. When you arrived on the plane, I thought it was you," Ben explained.

Tyson shook his head. "Tala isn't a spy for Biovault. None of the Demolition Boys are. I wouldn't have spent all that money…" suddenly, Tyson blushed as everyone looked at him.

"What are you talking about, Tyson?" Kai asked, fixing Tyson with a look that said, 'tell me. Now!'

"I… ah… um…" Tyson stuttered, trying to think.

Luckily for the blue haired boy, something happened that took everyone's attention off of him when a girl, around 14 years old, ran into the room.

"Prince Ben! Ben!"

Ben turned to look at the girl. "What is it, Dawn?" he asked, sounding slightly irritated.

"It's Teresa! She's gone into labour!"

Before anyone had time to register what she had said, Ben was already half way out of the room.

Tyson tried to get up – he had been sitting on the floor up until this point, although Kai had gotten him out of the cage – and almost fell back down, only to have someone grip his arm to steady it.

"Thank you," he murmured without turning around.

"You're welcome," Kai murmured back. Surprised, Tyson turned to look at his team captain. He had forgotten that the older beyblader was behind him, but still hadn't expected _him_ to be the one to steady him.

Kai helped Tyson get steady on his feet, though Tala noticed with a brief smile that Kai's hands stayed on Tyson for slightly longer than necessary.

"Come on!" Tyson urged breaking into a light jog. The others followed him out of the room, Kai staying just behind him, just in case.

qpqpqpqp

Kai frowned, looking at Tyson, who was holding his baby nephew gently. After a labor of nearly two hours, a relatively quick time, Teresa had given birth to a boy, who she had named Adam.

The younger member of the Bladebreakers looked tired, utterly exhausted, but he kept fighting not to show it.

Looking at the expressions on Tala and Ben's faces when they looked at Tyson, Kai knew they both could see through the façade.

"I suppose we will be staying here tonight?" Kai asked Ben.

Ben, who looked nearly as tired as Tyson, though not quite so raggered, nodded. "Yes. I was planning on giving you all rooms in the west wing, but Andre - Tyson - may want to stay in his room."

Tyson, who had been handing Adam to Daniel, looked up at his name, still catching enough of the conversation to understand. "You mean my room is still open?"

Ben nodded, "Yes. Excuse me, I should go and see how Teresa is doing," he said, excusing himself.

"Wait!" Tyson called. Ben turned to face him, and Tyson smiled, "Your son is beautiful, Ben," he stated softly. "But what are you planning on doing about Teresa?"

Ben smiled back, genuinely, before drawing something small out of his pocket. Tyson gasped softly, seeing the small ring glint in the light, before looking back at Ben, this time smiling with satisfaction. "I'm glad," he said simply.

After Ben had left, Max and Kenny looked at Tyson, shocked. "You knew? How did you know that Ben was Teresa's baby's dad?"

"When a member of the family … likes someone, it's really easy to tell, at least to someone in the family. He looked the same as Corey did when he first started dating his wife. Plus there's the fact that we don't choose our life partners easily," Tyson explained. Chris and Daniel nodded, understanding exactly what he meant.

"Life partners? Do you mean like how the Neko-Jin mate?" Ray asked, curiously. Beside him, Lee listened intently. He knew the mating rituals of the Neko-Jin - the name given to the higher members of the White Valley society. They were considered the elite, aristocratic members of the White Valley. All of his team was considered Neko-Jin, as was Ray.

"May I explain, Tyson?" Kenny asked, looking at him. Tyson shrugged.

"Sure, go ahead. I'll correct you if you're wrong."

Kenny settled his glasses more firmly on, then cleared his throat, and Kai got the impression that he was imitating a collage professor. "I've told you previously about the rule that forbid anyone but the heir to the throne from ruling, once the king had died, and the only way to get that changed," Kenny began. The others around him nodded, except Tyson, Daniel and Chris because they hadn't been present, "similarly, there are other… rulings that were handed down. Divorce, for one, is outlawed. It is illegal for a member of the royal family, however distant to file for a divorce. Marriage is for life."

"But what happens if your partner dies?" Max asked. "And what about, er… unconventional marriages?"

"If the partner dies, if _either_ partner dies, they are not allowed to re-marry," Kenny continued. "And, unconventional marriages, er.. do you mean same sex marriages, Max?"

Tyson took over the answering when it became clear that Kenny didn't know the answering.

"Same sex marriages are allowed, but frowned upon. It's more traditional for someone to take a husband or a wife, and then have a lover on the side. Normally, this happens when both parties prefer their own sex, and is therefore mutually beneficial," Tyson sounded like he was quoting a textbook, and Chris and Daniel sniggered.

"Father used to tell us that all the time," Daniel explained. "He wasn't against gays, or anything like that, but he knew the line needed to be continued."

Tyson yawned. Noticing, Tala and Kai stood at the same time, glaring at each other.

"Come on Tyson," Kai said, taking his eyes off Tala, and walking over to Tyson. "You need some rest. You can show me where your room is."

Protesting weakly, Tyson allowed Kai to draw him out of the room, Tala following close behind. Kai noticed this, glaring at Tala, who just smirked back.

"I'm just as concerned for him as you are, Kai," he said, causing Tyson to look around. "Besides," Tala added, catching Tyson's eye, "there's something I need to ask him."

Tyson nodded, leaning heavily on Kai. He still wasn't fully recovered from his ordeal earlier that day, although he had tried hard to hide it in front of his family and friends.

qpqpqpqp

After about fifteen minutes walking, and Tyson now leaning on both Kai and Tala, they finally arrived at Tyson's room.

"Wow," Tyson said, entering. "It's just like I left it! Except, you know, clean…"

Kai and Tala looked around the room. There were dark blue walls, with white carpet, curtains over the bay window - Tala was sure he could see a small alcove there - and a red rug on the floor. Painting hung in the centre of each wall, one of the King, Tyson's father, one of the four brothers, a wildlife scene and a fantasy picture - a boy, who looked like Tyson, riding a dragon. There was one large - very large - bed off to one side, large enough to fit two or three people easily. Tala smirked, looking at Tyson.

"Did you do any… entertaining… in here," he asked, gesturing at the room.

"No. We weren't allowed to have anyone other than family in our rooms. You guys are the first people to see mine, aside from the maids," Tyson replied, completely missing the innuendo that Tala had added. Kai frowned, catching the pun.

Working together, Tala and Kai put Tyson on the bed.

"Geez, I'm not a baby," he muttered, glaring at both.

"As your team captain, you should listen to me. You're injured. You need to rest," Kai stated. "Tala just helped me bring you here."

"Tala?" Tyson looked at the red haired boy. "You said you wanted to ask me something?"

"Actually, I just want you to confirm something for me," Tala said, sitting on the bed next to him.

"Yes, I'm him," Tyson said, before Tala could ask anything.

"You knew what I was going to ask?" Tala sounded surprised.

"You were asking if I was the Royal Dragon, weren't you?"

"No. But thanks for the information," Tala looked smug.

"You weren't?" Tyson's eyes widened. "Ah… I didn't mean that, Tala. I'm lying. I'm not Blue."

"Yes, actually I was," Tala laughed. "But it was so much fun to see the look on your face. Besides, I already knew."

"Then why ask?"

"To hear it from you. You're crap at lying, by the way. No one but the members of the Demolition Boys knew the Royal Dragon signed everything he sent us as 'Blue'," he added.

"How did you know?" Kai asked. "I guessed a while ago, back in the meeting before the battle, but I wasn't sure. When did you know?"

"We all knew. It was Ian who worked it out though," Tala said.

"You didn't mind?" Tyson's voice was a little unsure. "I never wanted to tell you, just in case you resented the fact that it was _me_."

"You made them happy, Tyson. Someone trusted us enough to do things ourselves. And you never judged us. The police, hell, most of Russia still thought we were evil, out to manipulate their children, to treat them like we were treated in the Abbey. When you showed trust in us, others did too," Tala explained.

"But didn't people think I was some 'crazy lunatic who was only encouraging you to commit the evils of your masters'?" Tyson asked, quoting the words from the newspaper he had read two years ago.

"At first, yes," Tala admitted. "But people did start to trust us. When they saw nothing was happening to their children – it was you who suggested that parents be allowed to come in any time, without letting us know they were coming, to see their children, and that they be allowed to stay overnight if they wanted to, or felt it was necessary. That helped a lot in gaining the adults trust."

"Oh."

Tyson looked at Tala, unsure of what he could say to something like that.

Kai looked at Tyson. "Tyson, how did you pay for it all?"

Tyson looked embarrassed. "I have a bank account, or, rather, Andre has a bank account. No one else but me can access it, so there were no problems with anyone finding out," he added, smiling softly. "After I met Gramps, and Dad," Kai nodded, remembering Tyson telling him the truth earlier that week – had it only been a week? – and gestured for the boy to continue, "I had the account modified. Now it can only be accessed by Andre, and Tyson Kinomiya. It was easy." He shrugged, looking up at Tala, with a slight fear entering his eyes. "Tala?" he asked, drawing the attention of the red-haired teen back onto him – Tala had been absorbed in his thoughts – and accidentally getting Kai's attention at the same time. "What are you going to do with me?"

"Pardon?" Tala looked confused for a second, and Tyson elaborated.

"You won the battle. According to Ben, you get to decide if I live or die, remember? Although," he added with a wry smile, "I don't really think Ben would like it if you killed me now. We're just making up."

Tala looked thoughtful, "How are you planning on settling the matter with the country?" he asked, adding a moment after, "provided I decide to let you live, of course,"

Tyson laughed. "I was planning on becoming King, changing the law, and than abdicating. Ben can take the throne if he wants, or he can become regent, and Chris or Danny can become King in a few years," he said. "But I would never let Voltaire get his hands on this country," Tyson said the last bit fiercely.

Tala nodded. "Thank you, Tyson. I've heard all I need to make my decision."

Tyson looked at him, half eagerly, half apprehensively, "and that is?"

Tala smirked. "That I'm tired and I'm going to bed. You should do the same. Sleep, Tyson. I'll tell you in the morning."

With that, Tala left the room. Glancing at Tyson to give him reassuring half smile, Kai followed Tala.

qpqpqpqp

Outside the door Tala waited for Kai, knowing the other boy would follow him. Tala knew Kai cared for Tyson; he had seen it in the few times they had been together.

"Tala," Kai said, calling him. "I need to know…"

"I'll tell you my decision if you answer a question for me first," Tala countered, "Deal?"

"Fine. What question?"

"Do you love him?"

If Kai wasn't who he was, he would have jumped at the unexpected question. "Pardon?"

"It's a simple question," Tala said, noticing Tyson come out of his room, standing behind Kai. Kai was so stunned with the question he hadn't noticed. "Are. You. In. Love. With. Tyson?"

Kai blushed. "Why?"

"Because you act like you love him," Tala said. "Only someone who's known you all your life would be able to notice the differences in the way you act around him - it's very subtle. I just want to know."

"What does it matter if I like him?" Kai asked, his voice low. "He won't like me back."

Tala smiled, seeing Tyson do a wonderful impersonation of a goldfish. "So you do like him," Tala stated, focusing on Kai.

"Yes, I like him, alright! I answered your question, now answer mine!"

"What made you think I wouldn't like you back?" Tyson's voice came from behind Kai. The duel-haired blader turned to look at him, semi-shocked.

"Tyson," he said quietly. "How much did you hear?"

"Most of it," Tyson replied in the same tone. "Did you mean it?"

Tala smirked. "Well, I'll just leave you two to work this out. I'll see you in the morning."

The redhead turned to leave, then turned back, still smirking at the two, who hadn't moved, still staring at each other.

"Oh, and Kai? Don't wear him out too much. He's already tired."

qpqpqpqp

Max looked up as Tala came back into the room smirking. "Tala? Where's Kai? Weren't you and him taking Tyson to his room?" he carefully handed Adam back to the child's father.

"We did, but Kai stayed a while longer. There were some things that they needed to discuss. Things of a personal nature… "

There was a sly glint in Tala's eyes, one that made Max's own eyes open wider. The blond teen's mouth was imitating a goldfish as he caught Tala's unlaying meaning, then he gave a sort of loud squeak.

"You finally managed to get them together?" Max all but squealed. "We've been trying to do that for months! Since we found out that Kai liked Tyson too!"

"What's this about Kai and Tyson?" Ray asked from across the room, not having heard all of the conversation.

"I don't know how he did it, but Tala's a genius!" Max praised, restraining the instinct to hug the red haired teen. Instead, he opted for his Chinese team mate.

"What did he do?" Lee came over now as well, curious, but Ray was looking at Tala suspiciously over Max's shoulder.

"Maxie, you do remember that Tala might be planning on killing Tyson?" he said softly in the blond teen's ear.

"Nah, he's not, are you Tala?" Max said, letting go of Ray to look at Tala.

"What makes you so sure, Max?" Tala asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Would you really have gotten Tyson and Kai together if you were planning on killing Tyson?" Max shot back, still grinning.

"Maybe it's not killing I had in mind for your friend. There are worse things then death, you realise," Tala countered.

"Wait a minute. You got Kai and Tyson together?" Ray asked, his eyebrows knitting.

"If they don't screw it up, then yes," Tala replied smugly. "Although, perhaps 'screw' isn't the word I wanted to use," he added, smirking.

Ray winced. "I so didn't need to hear that."

"So what are you going to do with Tyson?" Ben asked, putting a sleeping Adam in his bassinette.

"I've told Tyson I would tell him tomorrow. I don't see why you should be any different," Tala added. "Ben, would you be so kind to get someone to show me to my room? I'm quite tired," he said, his eyes laughing.

Ben nodded, and summoned a servant, giving him the instructions to where Tala, Lee and the Bladebreakers were going to stay.

No one noticed Kai wasn't in the room the next morning.

qpqpqpqp

The next morning, Tyson woke up on an extra soft bed, one he hadn't woken up on for over five years. Added to that, he woke up in a position he had wanted to wake up in for nearly two years now - with Kai's arms wrapped around him.

They had done nothing but talk - and kiss - last night. Tala was right, he was exhausted from the day before, and the first thing he was planning to do this morning was take a long, relaxing hot bath, to help cool his muscles down. He really should have done it last night, but he hadn't thought of it, Adam's birth, Kai asking him out and Tala's possible punishments for him all keeping his mind equally occupied.

Gently Tyson pried Kai's arms from around his waist, trying hard not to wake the older boy. He still couldn't understand how Kai could have thought that he wouldn't like him back, but then again, hadn't he thought that Kai wouldn't return the feelings he, Tyson, had been harboring for the duel-haired teen? Add to that, the worries he had about his past catching up with him, a thing that had actually happened.

Tyson tried to get Kai to release his hold, but it seemed the other blader had different intentions, none of which included letting him go. In fact, if it were possible, the arms tightened around him.

Tyson sighed, quite content to let Kai have his way, at least for the moment. He knew there would come a time when he did have to get up, but apparently, that time wasn't now.

About half an hour later, Tyson decided he _really_ had to get up. It was a matter of survival that dictated it. He _needed_ to go.

Unfortunately, Kai _still_ didn't seem to share his sentiments.

"Kai? Kai, wake up," Tyson whispered in his ear. Kai gave a low moan, trying to burrow his head into Tyson's shirt. "Kai! Let me go!" Tyson tried again, "I really need to go!"

"You're staying right here," Kai mumbled, managing to sound threatening and sleepy at the same time. Tyson would have smiled if he hadn't been near the point of bursting.

"Fine. I don't mind if you want a water bed then," Tyson commented.

"Eh?"

"I need to go to the toilet, Kai. Right now," Tyson said, finally glad to have gotten his boyfriend's attention.

"Why didn't you say so?" Kai said, letting him go with a grimace. "Go. But," he added, with a smirk, "I expect you back here in under five minutes."

"Sir, yes Sir!" Tyson saluted, before turning and hurrying into the bathroom. He really did have to go!

qpqpqpqp

Everyone was gathered in the sitting room again, in almost the same seats as the day before. The only differences were that Tyson sat next to Ben, and Kai next to him, and Tala sat at the far end of the table.

"I understand you've made a decision," Ben directed the comment at Tala, his royal upbringing shaping his words like it always did when he was nervous. He was regretting everything he had done, both to Tala, by putting him in a position where he had to make the choice, and to Tyson, and the rest of his team, by forcing them into this. It was true he was only thinking about the future of his country, his homeland, but that still didn't excuse his actions.

Tyson, Chris and Daniel all raised an eyebrow at his words, recognizing his nervousness.

"I have," Tala replied in kind, thinking Ben's formal tone was procedure, not nerves. "As long as Tyson fulfills the promises he made to me last night, I am happy to let him live."

"What? Just like that?" Lee asked, his shocked gaze going from Tyson to Tala and back again.

"What promises?" Ray asked suspiciously.

"I asked him a question. I liked his answer," Tala explained vaguely, which only served to confuse everyone more, except for Tyson and Kai, who knew what had happened.

"And…?" Max asked.

Tala smirked. "And what?"

"What happened?! What was the question you asked him?! What was the answer?!" Max fired off the questions quickly.

"That's something Tyson can reveal if he chooses to," said Tala, fixing Tyson with his gaze.

"He asked what I would do if he let me go," Tyson explained. Underneath the table, Kai's hand on his knee was a reassuring weight. "I told him, I would become King -"

Tyson was cut off by Ben. "I thought you didn't want to become King!"

"I don't," Tyson said shortly. "But I also can't take the risk of our kingdom falling into Biovault's hands. I was going to take the throne, change the law – we have sufficient reasoning now, especially with what's happened, that they won't refuse the motion – and then abdicate," he explained. "You can become King, Ben, or you can play Regent, and Chris or Dan can become King in a couple of years."

"You really think that would work?" Ray sounded doubtful. "If it was that simple, why didn't they do it before?"

"Because they needed me to do the first step," Tyson said. "Since I'm the oldest, I'm the only one who could change the law in the first place," Tyson turned to look at his brother. "Ben? What do you think?"

Ben smiled. "I think we'd better get started then."

qpqpqpqpqp

Tyson sat on the hospital bed, pointedly _not_ looking as the nurse stabbed him with the needle. He hated needles, but this was necessary. A DNA test, to determine if he really was who he said he was. He couldn't blame the members of the Council for being suspicious. He didn't look like the Andre they had known, and a DNA test was the safest option available, as well as the most accurate.

It would be a week before they had the results back, but after Tyson had proclaimed his intentions to the Council, they had been forced to send a letter to Russia's government, explaining the situation. He didn't know exactly what the note said, but that was beside the point. Biovault would have no chance at getting the nation now, and they would now it as well by now.

"All done," the nurse said, putting a small bandage on his arm, "Do you want a snake?" he offered, glancing at the lolly jar on the counter. Tyson rolled his eyes, but accepted the lolly anyway. Who was he to turn down free candy?

"What now?" Kai asked, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Kai had offered to come with him to get the necessary tests done. The blood test was the last one needed.

Tyson leaned into his boyfriend. "Now we wait for the tests to come back. But it'll take about a week," he reminded the older boy.

"One week," Kai repeated in a murmur.

qpqpqpq

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Remember to tell me if you want the non-yaoi chapter.

Oh, and the Biovault spy? You'll have to guess… but it probably wont be revealed, unless I do a sequel, which I'm considering.

Only one more chapter to go!

Don't forget to review.

Weeping Angel


End file.
